Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Miss Liliana
Summary: Un hombre sediento de gloria y poder se verá cegado por la luz. Una mujer será atrapada por la oscuridad. Dos personas llevadas hasta el límite de su capacidad física, mental y emocional. Cada acción tiene una reacción ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias?
1. Una gran captura

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto con otra historia. Debo decir que este fic es un gran reto para mi, ya que no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que he escrito antes, lo haya publicado o no. No podré actualizar con mucha frecuencia debido a los estudios, pero prometo que esta historia no quedará inconclusa. _

_El fic se desarrolla a comienzos del año en el que mueren los Potter. Como es obvio, James se casó con otra chica que no es Lily y juntos tuvieron a Harry. _

_Bueno después de todas estas aclaraciones me despido dejándoles con el primer capítulo. Espero que me dejen un review, todo será bien recibido incluso crucios y howlers._

* * *

_**§ Una gran captura §**_

* * *

En la Mansión Riddle predominaba un ambiente frío y lúgubre. Sin duda propiciado por las nubes de tormenta que siempre cubrían el lugar. Era como si la sola presencia de mi señor ahuyentara al propio sol. Hasta ahí llegaba el poder de Lord Voldemort. Y eso era todo lo que yo deseaba, poder.

No había podido jugar mejor mis cartas. Estaba al lado del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. Había conseguido llegar a ser uno de sus mortífagos predilectos. Y en el momento en el que mi señor derrotara al viejo de Dumbledore y se alzara ante todos los magos y brujas yo sería cubierto de gloria. Tal y como me había prometido, sería un hombre temido, respetado y poderoso a partes iguales. Sin contar con la limpieza que se hará en nuestro mundo. Todos los sangres sucias que contaminan la sociedad mágica serán destruidos. Esos eran los objetivos del Lord y los míos, por supuesto.

No pude evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa y que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo ante esa visión de futuro. Todo por lo que mi familia había luchado durante generaciones se haría realidad.

Estaba a punto de comenzar la primera reunión de mortífagos del año. Todos nos encontrábamos sentados en la gran mesa del salón principal. El suave fuego que bailaba en la chimenea y la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas eran la única iluminación del lugar.

Lord Voldemort entró con paso lento, seguido por su serpiente. Al igual que el resto de mis compañeros, me levanté de mi asiento y realicé una respetuosa reverencia. Voldemort sonrió complacido y su mirada vagó por cada uno de nosotros hasta detenerse en dos sitios vacíos. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron pero al segundo su cara volvió a mostrar la indiferencia de siempre. Se sentó el puesto honor, presidiendo la mesa y nosotros le imitamos.

-Bien amigos míos – La voz del Lord resonó entre las paredes del lugar - ¿Alguna noticia interesante? - Yaxley se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Finalmente hemos conseguido que la familia Sherman se una a nosotros aunque hizo falta algo de … persuasión – Voldemort asintió.

-Perfecto, el patriarca de la familia podrá … -

Las palabras del Señor Tenebroso fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Todos nos giramos a mirar, incluido un muy furioso Voldemort. La puerta terminó de abrirse dejando paso a uno de los hermanos Carrow, el cual se inclinó ante el Lord.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación – Alecto dio un paso más hacia delante.

-Mi señor, cuando recibimos el aviso de la reunión estábamos en el Callejón Knocturn en mitad de una cacería. Lamentamos mucho el retraso y la interrupción pero no podíamos dejar escapar esa presa-

Los ojos del Lord brillaron con la chispa de la incredulidad. No había creído a esos dos tan estúpidos como para relevarle a él a un segundo plano - ¿Y quien se supone que es tan importante? - Demandó, mientras le señalaba con la varita -

Entonces se oyó un forcejeo y Amycus apareció arrastrando a una mujer. Mis ojos que hasta entonces solo mostraron aburrimiento e indiferencia, se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. Su pelo largo y pelirrojo le tapaba parcialmente la cara, pero no tenía duda de quien era. Por desgracia la había visto demasiadas veces a lo largo de tiempo en Hogwarts.

Un reconocido miembro de la Orden del Fénix, mi señor, la sangre sucia Evans – Respondió Alecto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Al oír su apellido, la mujer pegó un pequeño salto, sacudió la cabeza mostrando su rostro y adquirió la posición más digna que sus ataduras le permitían. La mandíbula del Lord se descolgó ligeramente para después levantarse e ir hacia la nueva invitada a la reunión. Mientras tanto los mortífagos empezamos a hablar entre nosotros. Sin duda, la captura de un miembro de la Orden nos daría una gran ventaja ya que podríamos sacarle toda la información sobre sus planes.

Mi mirada volvió a fijarse en el Lord el cual ya estaba en frente de la impura. Con una orden de su mano ordenó a Amycus que la soltara. Esta miró fijamente a Voldemort, en sus ojos se podía ver fiereza, orgullo y sobretodo valentía.

-Esto si que es una grata sorpresa, Liliana Evans* en mi poder – Murmuró el Señor Tenebroso – Me serás muy útil … - Vi como el Lord levantó una mano como para acariciar la cabeza de Evans, pero ésta lo apartó de un movimiento brusco de sus brazos. Voldemort soltó una carcajada burlona – Muy bien muchachos, habéis hecho un gran trabajo, sentaros –

Los hermanos Carrow sonrieron agradecidos por esas palabras y fueron a ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Los seguí y después, paseé la mirada por el resto de la mesa. Me sorprendió ver las sonrisas sádicas en el rostro de algunos de mis compañeros. No pude evitar una mueca de asco, sólo era una impura. Aunque no se de que me sorprendía, muchos de los que el Lord reclutaba estaban tan enfermos que hasta la más absoluta de las bazofias les servía para divertirse.

Oí un gruñido a mi lado y me giré a mirar a Severus el cual tenía una mirada fulminante. Iba a preguntarle qué demonios le ocurría cuando la voz de Voldemort cortó los murmullos de raíz.

-¡Lucius! - Me levanté como si tuviera un resorte.

-¿Si, mi Lord? - Este le dio una última mirada a la sangre sucia y se giró a mirarme.

-Que Alecto te de la varita de mi nueva huésped, llévala a sus aposentos – Una sonrisa maligna se extendió por su cara - Y espera allí hasta que baje, cuando termine la reunión – Añadió finalmente.

-Como ordenéis – Dije mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

Carrow me lanzó la varita y mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo de mi túnica, caminé hasta Evans. Ella me dio la misma mirada fiera que le había dado al Lord. Sonreí con burla, dentro de unos minutos esa mirada se marchitaría y con un poco de suerte yo sería testigo de ello.

La agarré fuertemente de un brazo y salí con paso rápido del salón, prácticamente arrastrando a Evans detrás de mi. Tras girar un par de veces, la primera a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha llegamos a un pasillo sin salida. Saqué mi varita y dije – Lumus - Para iluminar el lugar, ya que no había ni una sola lámpara en ese lado de la mansión.

La empujé para que siguiera caminando hasta llegar a la pared del final. Susurré unas palabras y las piedras empezaron a apartarse, mostrando unas escaleras. Descendimos por ellas hasta llegar a las celdas. Era más que obvio que los aposentos de la sangre sucia iban a ser las mazmorras. Según caminábamos el resto de prisioneros se encogían de miedo en su lugar esperando no recibir una visita ese día.

Llevé a la sangre sucia a la celda más apartada. Con un movimiento de varita abrí los barrotes y la empujé de una forma brusca dentro. Le quité las cuerdas que ataban sus manos y salí volviendo a cerrar la verja.

Me apoyé en una pared y respiré todo lo hondo que se podía en ese lugar. El aire era pesado y tenía un ligero olor a putrefacción. Las mazmorras estaban a penas iluminadas por las pequeñas ventanas que había en cada celda. Una forma más de tortura ya que les recordaba a los prisioneros la libertad que había perdido, y nunca recuperarían. El que entraba allí ya no salía jamás, vivo al menos.

Un movimiento captó mi atención. Evans se había acercado hasta la verja y sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro. Sonreí satisfecho, este era el tipo de lugar que se merecía la escoria como ella. Siempre la había odiado, sobretodo por esa absurda amistad que Severus había mantenido con ella. Pero por suerte pude hacer entender a Snape que era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Oí que las piedras de la entrada se movían y me enderecé, el Lord ya llegaba.

* * *

*Durante bastante tiempo participé en roles en los que yo hacía de Lily Evans. Como nombre completo usaba Liliana quedando el Lily como apodo. Me pareció adecuado ponerlo ya que la Lily que vais a ver será la que yo representaba allí, y también como un pequeño guiño a ese mundo que tantas cosas buenas me ha dado.


	2. Diversión

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo y debo dar una advertencia. Este fic es rated M por violencia, osea torturas, que es lo que vais a encontrar en este capítulo. Leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad. _

_Dicho esto quiero agradecer a la única persona que me ha dejado un review, razón con lo de las comas muchas veces no se exactamente dónde ponerlas. Espero mejorar en ese aspecto Me has motivado a continuar este fic. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que alguien que realmente sabe de esto me diga que tengo madera. Infinitas gracias. Prometo que la terminaré. Mientras haya aunque sea una sola persona interesada en esta historia seguiré escribiendo._

_También quiero agradecer a una personita que agregó mi historia a alertas. Por desgracia borré el correo que me avisaba y no puedo poner el nombre, pero espero que lea esto y que sepa que se le agradece)_

_Bueno no entretengo más ¡A leer!_

* * *

_**§ Diversión §**_

* * *

Observé al Señor Tenebroso caminar lentamente hacia mi. En su rostro había casi una imperceptible sonrisa. Sin duda la captura de la sangre sucia le había complacido mucho.

Lily, al verle dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle.

El Lord me hizo una señal y con un pase de mi varita abrí la verja de la celda de la sangre sucia. Voldemort entró y después le seguí.

-Espero que este todo a tu gusto, querida –Comentó el Lord con burla.

Evans se limitó a seguir mirándole fijamente con una clara mueca de asco en la cara.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir ahora. El Lord le sacaría toda la información posible y después la mataría. Yo sería el encargado de hacerlo, muy pocos eran dignos de ser torturados por el Lord. Y esta impura claramente no lo era, cosa que me encantaba. Yo sería quien reduciría a la orgullosa y valiente Liliana Evans a la nada. Poder y superioridad se extendieron por mi pecho. Esto sería el anticipo del futuro que tanto deseaba. La escoria sometida por mi propia varita.

-Bueno ¿Y qué es lo que está tramando el bueno de Dumbledore?- Continuó Voldemort con un tono casual. La mueca de asco de la sangre sucia pasó a ser una sonrisa ladeada y se encogió de hombros.

Voldemort apretó los puños– Parece que te ha comido la lengua la serpiente –Siseó –Pero tranquila, tengo la solución … -Se giró a mirarme– Lucius–Murmuró- Di un paso hacia delante –Dale a Evans una pequeña ayuda, para que recupere el habla.

Asentí y la apunté con mi varita –Cruccio –La maldición dio en el pecho de la impura que cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido y sus ojos cerrados. A pesar del infinito dolor que debía sentir no soltó ni un solo grito. La intensidad de la tortura fue aumentando, debido a mi euforia creciente.

Basta –Dijo Voldemort en un tono molesto. Se acercó a ella y la agarró del pelo. De un brusco tirón hizo que levantara la cara– Los planes de Dumbledore –Repitió.

Para mi sorpresa Evans volvió a sonreír– Yo no se nada –Su voz fue apenas un susurro, debido a la maldición que acababa de recibir.

El Lord la puso de pie tirando de su pelo y conjuró un par de cadenas que colgaban del techo. Cada cadena se amarró a sus muñecas y la elevaron un par de centímetros del suelo.

Creo que aún no comprendes la situación en la que te encuentras, querida –Comentó el Lord dando vueltas alrededor de ella, como un depredador que rodea a su presa– Dumbledore no va a hacer nada por ti –Lily, que hasta entonces me había estado mirando a mi, giró su cabeza hacia Voldemort -¿Por qué seguir guardándole lealtad? Sé un poco inteligente. Cuanto antes me des lo que quiero, antes terminará tu sufrimiento-

Evans estalló en carcajadas e incluso yo tuve un leve acceso de pánico. La impura estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a quemar –No vas a matarme, me necesitas viva –Explico aún entre risas Y si te doy lo que quieres tan fácilmente –Ahora habló con un tono casi cariñoso -¿Dónde quedaría la diversión?

El Lord, que había parado a un lado suyo cuando empezó a reírse, la fulminaba con la mirada. Sujetaba su varita con fuerza, conteniéndose para no lanzarla la maldición asesina –Diversión ehh –Dijo después de un momento. Entonces en movimiento rápido se colocó delante de ella y abofeteó– Pues eso tendrás-

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y se acercó a mi– Veamos hasta dónde la lleva su estúpido orgullo Gryffindor –Me susurró el Lord sólo para que yo lo oyera– Tortúrala hasta que grite– Ordenó. Caminó hasta el lado opuesto de la celda y se apoyo en la pared. Desde allí tendría un visión perfecta del espectáculo.

Una sonrisa absolutamente maligna se extendió por mi cara. Caminé lentamente hasta ella. Tenía la marca de la mano de Lord en una de sus mejillas y me dí cuenta de que movía sus manos compulsivamente. Sin duda el que todo su peso estuviera sujeto por sus muñecas la estaba destrozando.

Ha llegado el momento de saldar cuentas, sangre sucia –Murmuré. Ella me miró a los ojos, con la misma fuerza con la que se enfrentaba a mi cada vez que todo el grupo de Slytherins o yo en solitario la recordábamos cual era su lugar en nuestro mundo.

Evans torció la boca¡Ohh Malfoy! ¿Todavía te duele que te dejara atado en la puerta de la biblioteca con unos dientes gigantescos? -Soltó una carcajada. Mis ojos se estrecharon y me incliné un poco sobre ella, amenazante -¿Herí tu ego de sangre limpia? -Continuó con una sonrisa burlona.

Dí un paso hacia atrás, la maldita me estaba dejando en evidencia delante del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso¡Cruccio! -Grité con odio y furia.

Su cuerpo se retorció contra sus ataduras doblándose en ángulos casi imposibles. Pero a parte de esos movimientos completamente involuntarios y algunos quejidos o gruñidos, Evans no dio muestras de sufrimiento.

Paré la maldición para un momento después reanudarla. Iba a pagar por esa humillación y por todas por las que ella me había hecho pasar.

Un largo rato después bajé mi varita, con la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo mental que estaba realizando. Canalizaba toda mi ira, furia y odio en la maldición para que tuviera todo la fuerza posible.

Miré a Evans. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta supuse que luchando por respirar. Su pecho se movía con rapidez. De sus labios salía un hilo de sangre, se los había mordido para no gritar. Por sus brazos también bajaban finos ríos de sangre provenientes de sus muñecas aprisionadas por las cadenas.

Mis ojos recorrían esos caminos rojos casi con deleite, debía estar muy cerca de acabar con ella. De romper su espíritu de lucha. Entonces Evans abrió los ojos, demostrando lo equivocado que estaba. La expresión de sus ojos no había cambiado ni un ápice. La misma mirada fiera que había tenido desde que llegó a la mansión. La misma mirada que había recibido de ella durante años seguía allí, haciendo que una bola de fuego y veneno me subiera desde el estómago. Tenía que acabar con ella.

¡Cruccio! -Volví a gritar y la maldición tuvo tal magnitud que tuve que agarrar mi varita con las dos manos. Su espalda se dobló hacia atrás y varias heridas empezaron a abrirse en su torso. Sus ropas empezaron a empaparse de sangre.

No rompí la maldición hasta que oí un gemido ahogado y el cuerpo de Evans quedó colgando laxo, con la cabeza colgando hacia delante. Se había desmayado.

Entonces el Lord se acercó ella y le levanto la cabeza –Es fuerte la impura– Oí que murmuraba. Dejó caer su cabeza sin ningún tipo de cuidado y se dio la vuelta.

–Tú serás el único mortífago que tendrá contacto con ella ¿Entendido? Nadie más se entrará a esta celda. Encárgate de que todos se enteren–Me ordenó. Antes de salir miró a la sangre sucia una vez más– Cúrala, la diversión no ha hecho más que comenzar– El Lord sonrió de una forma sádica y se fue.

No pude evitar soltar un bufido, tendría que cuidar de la maldita sangre sucia. Por mi la dejaría morir desangrada. Chasqué los dedos y un elfo doméstico apareció.

-Trae lo necesario para curarla–El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Con una pase de mi varita hice desaparecer las cadenas y Evans cayó a plomo al suelo. La observé y recordé las palabras del Lord. Fuerte … Sin duda lo era. Había conseguido ganar esta batalla. Ni un solo grito había salido de su garganta. Sentí ganas de patearla pero me contuve.

El elfo volvió a aparecer, dejó a mi lado un maletín y se fue. Con una clara mueca de asco, me dispuse a curar las heridas que yo había creado.


	3. Cuentas pendientes

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Tras mucho tiempo aquí traigo el tercer capítulo. La respuesta a los reviews al final ahora, leed y dejadme un review ^_^  
_

* * *

**_§ Cuentas pendientes §_**

Desperté totalmente desorientada. Parpadeé un par veces para poder enfocar mejor la vista pero todo estaba muy oscuro. Me incorporé hasta estar sentada y suspiré, había sido real. El dolor punzante de mis muñecas y torso lo confirmaban.

-Por fin despiertas –La voz grave y profunda llegó a mis oídos.

Bufé. No intenté buscar al dueño de la voz, la habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. Era Severus. Sabía que esto iba a pasar pero recién despertada tras mi tortura no era el momento ideal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? -Pregunté con indiferencia mientras observaba el vendaje de mis muñecas.

-Varias horas – Oí pasos y entonces si levanté la mirada. La figura de Severus se dibujó gracias a la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la minúscula ventana.

Paró a poca distancia de mi -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-De maravilla, este es el destino vacacional que siempre deseé –Respondí irónica.

Observé cómo Severus dio un par de vueltas por la celda, sin entender a qué había venido.

-Dime todo lo que sepas de los planes de la orden – Demandó después de un momento.

-No- Mi voz resonó firme entre las paredes de la mazmorra.

-Vas a morir aquí, si lo dices por lo menos será rápido- La voz de Severus sonó indiferente-

Me puse de pié y caminé hasta los barrotes-La verdad es que prefiero ver que está dispuesto a hacer Voldemort por conseguir lo que quiere – Me dí la vuelta y le miré- ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? Prefiero que me torture Malfoy, la verdad.

Severus apretó los puños- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta- Regañé como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Evans, no juegues con...-

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta- Le interrumpí- Ya bastante he sufrido por tu culpa.

-¿Yo te he hecho sufrir? -Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Sí -Respondí con simpleza. Iba a morir aquí, así que ya era hora de zanjar asuntos pendientes- Yo te quería- Añadí después de un momento de silencio, mirándole con rencor.

-Y yo a ti Lily -Su voz pretendió sonar aburrida e indiferente pero pude notar algo más que no supe distinguir.

Abrí los ojos ante tal confesión. Nunca me lo había dicho directamente. Curiosamente estas cosas siempre se dicen cuando ya no son necesarias. Mi amor por él acabó hace tiempo. Severus lo mató. Ahora sólo quedaba rencor. Rencor por lo que pudo ser y el destruyó.

Me querías tanto que te hiciste mortífago – Fue mi respuesta.

El rostro de Severus que hasta entonces solo había reflejado calma cambió a uno de enfado y odio. Avanzó hacia mi con pasos rápidos y me estampó contra los barrotes agarrándome del cuello –Tú te fuiste con Potter– Siseó de una forma lenta y amenazante.

-Yo nunca estuve con él- Respondí con la voz ahogada.

-Mientes- Hizo más fuerte su agarre y el aire empezó a faltarme. Negué con la cabeza y Severus me soltó.

Tosiendo me aparté de él. Me apoyé en la pared más alejada, intentando respirar con normalidad.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí. Te pudrirás entre estas paredes en pago por todo lo que he sufrido por ti- Sonrió de una forma maligna.

-Nunca estuve con él, Severus. Hace cinco años hubiera estado dispuesta a beber veritaserum para demostrarte que es verdad, pero nunca quisiste escucharme y ahora ya da igual– Fui resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Adiós, Evans- Y sin más se fue.

Respiré hondo y me tumbé en el suelo. No iba a salir de allí. No me quedaba nada salvo mi orgullo. Eso que me impedía mostrarme débil, lo único que me iba a mantener en pié cuando Voldemort volviera.

Fijé la vista en las pocas estrellas que podía ver a través de la ventana. Querían saber los planes de Dumbledore. Estuve a punto de reir, cómo si él alguna vez nos contara algo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió, empezaba a hacer frío. Cerré los ojos intentando olvidar el lugar en el que me encontraba. No sé muy bien cuando me quedé dormida.

* * *

Mi cuerpo se incorporó como en un acto reflejo debido al dolor que me atravesó. Como vino se fue, pero su efecto seguía impidiéndome respirar y unir dos pensamientos seguidos.

-Buenos días, querida – Oí la voz siseante de Voldemort.

Sacudí la cabeza y me di la vuelta lentamente. Ahí estaba el Señor Tenebroso y a su lado Malfoy jugando con su varita. Solté un gruñido.

-Al parecer alguien se ha despertado de mal humor – Miré a Voldemort con una ceja alzada.

Me sacaba de quicio la forma que tenía ese loco de hablarme. Me levanté y me crucé de brazos.

-Qué va, no hay nada mejor que despertarse con un cruccio – Fingí una sonrisa mirando a Malfoy.

-Eres demasiada irónica para ser una Gryffindor- Levanté la cabeza con orgullo al oír el nombre de mi casa.

-Vosotros sacáis lo mejor de mi- Respondí -Y tu eres demasiado indeciso, aunque creo que eso es una característica de los Slytherins – Sonreí de medio lado al ver la incomprensión en su cara.

¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Voldemort con frialdad-

-Pues a ver si te aclaras sobre quien me tortura, Malfoy o Snape. Es que no me gusta ir cambiando de técnica – Hice una mueca. No sabía de dónde había salido la sangre fría para hablar así de mi propio sufrimiento.

-Sólo yo tendré el honor de … Interrogarte – Intervino por primera vez Malfoy.

Alcé una ceja ante el eufemismo y respondí -Entonces por qué vino Snape ayer por la noche...

-¿Que Snape qué? - Voldemort avanzó hacia mi y agarrando mi barbilla me hizo levantar la cabeza- Lucius, ¿Le hiciste tu esto cuando me fui?

Malfoy caminó hasta ponerse al lado del Lord. Pude ver como sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver mi cuello.

-No mi Lord, cuando usted se fue me limité a curarla- Voldemort me soltó. Sus hombros estaban tensos, tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos reflejaban ira.

Lucius, te dije expresamente que nadie más que tu podía entrar aquí- Noté como Voldemort hacía esfuerzos para controlar su tono de voz. Malfoy tragó saliva.

-Señor, les dije a todos lo que usted había ordenado incluido Severus -Respondió Malfoy separándose de mi.

-Cumple con tu cometido, yo voy a enseñarle a alguien a cumplir mis órdenes- La voz de Voldemort sonó tan oscura y peligrosa que se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

Le observé irse y una sonrisa completamente perversa adornó mi rostro. Al parecer había metido en un lío a Severus hablando más de la cuenta, pero me daba igual. Se merecía lo que fuera que Voldemort le iba a hacer.

Una sombra oscureció mi visión, levanté la vista y me encontré de lleno con los ojos de Malfoy. Azules con destellos plateados, fríos e inexpresivos como el mercurio. Bonitos sin duda, algo bueno tendría que tener.

-Esta vez estamos tu y yo solos, sangre sucia. Gritarás, creeme lo harás – Su voz fue a penas un susurro pero consiguió despertar mi instinto de supervivencia. Mis ojos se movieron con rapidez por la mazamorra pero sabía que era inútil, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Su varita se clavó en mi costado y después solo hubo dolor.

* * *

_Love You: Me alegra que te gusta, ya me contarás que te parece este ¡Te quiero!_

_Lucius Malfoy: Veo que sí herí tu orgullo … Pero aún así me quieres :P_

_Hasdiel: Si, entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres ;) Te recuerdo que me tienes que pasar la guía y decirme que te ha parecido. Tu opinión es muy importante:D ¡Besos!_


	4. Control

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**§ Control §**_

* * *

Bajé mi varita con la respiración acelerada. No se levantaría, esta vez no lo haría. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si lo hacía, volvería a recibir un cruccio.

Pero lo hizo. Observé con asombro como Evans poco a poco se levantaba del suelo apoyándose en la pared hasta quedar de pie. Guardé la varita en el bastón y lo tiré al suelo en un ataque de rabia. Con dos largos pasos me puse delante de ella.

De cerca Evans tenía un aspecto horrible. Tiritaba y hacia un pequeño ruido al respirar, como si le doliera cada inhalación. Había sangre seca en su pelo enmarañado y en sus brazos. De sus labios salía un fino hilo de sangre. Su camiseta y los vendajes habían pasado a mejor vida por los cruccios y los latigazos. El sujetador también estaba empapado de sangre pero esta era fresca, podía verla salir de sus heridas nuevas y de las que se habían vuelto a abrir. Su espalda seguramente estaría igual.

-Pareces molesto, Malfoy– Su voz sonó ronca.

Hoy si había gritado, había sido como música para mis oídos. Pero seguía levantándose y mirándome con la cabeza erguida en vez de quedarse en el lugar que le correspondía, el suelo. La agarré del pelo y la acerqué aún más a mi.

-¿No has tenido suficiente, Evans? -

Ella alzo una ceja y por respuesta me escupió a la cara. Una mezcla de saliva y sangre resbaló por mi rostro. Con toda mi fuerza la tiré al suelo. La oí gritar mientras con un asco infinito me limpiaba la cara con la manga de mi túnica. Acto seguido la asesté una patada en la espalda. Otro ronco chillido se oyó y la sangre sucia se volvió dejando esta vez a mi alcance sus costillas. Obviamente no me privé del placer de patearlas.

Al instante supe que había sido un error, aunque la actitud de Evans dara a entender que nada de esto la afectaba su cuerpo estaba al límite. Se encogió sobre si misma para después empezar a toser sangre. Su boca se abría en busca de aire, el cual no parecía llegar. Tragándome toda mi furia me arrodillé a su lado y la ayudé a incorporarse, al fin y al cabo no podía morir. No de momento.

-Respira, sangre sucia– La dije como si mi sóla orden fuera a hacer que volviera a respirar con normalidad.

Las pocas inspiraciones que conseguían llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones traían expiraciones acompañadas de sangre. Puse una mano en su espalda y otra debajo de su busto para mantenerla recta. Entonces lo noté, tenía al menos dos costillas rotas y era muy probable que una se hubiera incrustado en el pulmón. Tenía que actuar rápido.

-¡Lua!– Una elfina doméstica apareció- Trae un sanador ¡Ya!- La elfina paseó sus aterrados ojos sobre la escena y después desapareció.

Miré a Evans que seguía luchando por respirar. Sus manos temblaban y su pecho ascendía y descendía de una forma muy rápida. Tenía que conseguir que se tranquilizara, eso no podía ser bueno para las costillas rotas y a tal vez así podría respirar algo mejor.

Bufé, iba a tener serios problemas si la sangre sucia moría. Jurando que después de esto me lavaría tres veces con lejía y que quemaría la túnica cogí una de sus manos y poco a poco la fui acercando hasta que quedó recostada sobre mi con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Evans agarraba mi mano con fuerza y aunque al principio estaba incluso más tensa que antes, el movimiento de su pecho perdió velocidad.

Yo tenía los ojos fijos en cualquier lugar menos ella, intentando no darle importancia al rápido bombeo de mi corazón. ¿Por qué demonios Lua tardaba tanto?

Unos minutos después Lua apareció con un hombre que llevaba una túnica verde. Un sanador de San Mungo. El hombre empezó a girar sobre sí mismo intentando ubicarse y en cuanto vio los barrotes se lanzó hacia ellos.

-No por favor, yo no … - Empezó a balbucear.

-Tiene varias costillas rotas, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer- Le interrumpí. El sanador se giró a mirarme.

-Pe..ero – Le dediqué una mirada que le hizo enmudecer.

Rápidamente se acerco. Cogió a Evans por los hombros y la tumbó en el suelo.

Me levanté y cogí mi bastón -Cúrela todas las heridas- Ordené- Todo lo que necesite pídaselo a la elfina.

-Cuando termine avísame- Le dije a Lua y salí de la celda. Hice un conjuro por si al sanador se le ocurría intentar escapar y empecé a andar con paso rápido.

Antes de salir a los descuidados jardínes de la mansión Riddle me aseguré de que el Lord siguiera ocupado con Severus. Prefería resolver el asunto sin que Voldemort se enterara.

Al salir el aire frío me dio de lleno en la cara, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Tenía que recuperar el control, no podía permitir que la sangre sucia volviera a sacarme de mis casillas. Era yo quien debía hacer que la furia fluyera por las venas de la impura y no al revés. Tenía que empezar a analizar la situación fríamente sin dejar que el odio que me embargaba cada vez que la veía me dominara. Nunca me había dejado llevar por mis sentimientos y no iba a empezar ahora.

No sé cuánto tiempo después Lua apareció y emprendí el camino de regreso a la mazmorra. El sanandor estaba acuclillado al lado de Lily que estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared y un cuenco con comida en el regazo. Vestía un jersey negro y unos pantalones del mismo color. Su cara y sus manos estaban limpias al igual que su pelo que incluso había sido cepillado. Sin duda todo eso había sido cosa de la maldita elfina.

Dibujé una mueca de asco pero esto era en parte lo que quería el Lord que la sangre sucia se mantuviera bien, así que no dije nada.

El hombre se levantó -Por favor déjeme ir, no le diré nada a nadie se lo juro- Solté una pequeña risa.

-Por supuesto que no va a decirle nada a nadie- Evans levantó la cabeza y miró al sanador con pena.

Saqué mi varita y apuntándole siseé -Avada Kedavra- Un rayo de luz verde iluminó la mazmorra y después el hombre cayó al suelo -Deshazte de esto- Lua se apresuró a cumplir con su cometido.

Cuando desapareció Evans dejó de mirar el lugar dónde hasta hace un segundo había estado el cuerpo del sanador para mirarme.

-Un obliviate hubiera tenido el mismo resultado, no había necesidad de matarle- Comentó Evans con cansancio.

-¿Remordimientos?- Pregunté divertido. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Yo no le he matado- La conversación iba exactamente por dónde quería. Ahora se iban a hacer las cosas a mi manera.

-¿Seguro? Si tu hubieras sido una niña buena, el no habría hecho falta- Repliqué con sorna. Evans apartó la mirada y sonreí complacido sabía que la culpabilidad se estaba apoderando de ella- Piensa en ello, sangre sucia- Y salí de allí.

Al llegar a mi mansión lo primero que hice fue ordenar a Dobby que me preparara un baño. Tras mucho tiempo salí del baño ya vestido con otra túnica azul oscuro y el pelo recogido en una coleta baja con un lazo.

-Quema eso – Le ordené a Dobby señalando la ropa que había usado esta mañana.

-¿Amo?- Preguntó extrañado el elfo.

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- Le dí un fuerte golpe con el bastón y Dobby soltando un pequeño chillido empezó a coger la ropa.

Fui a la biblioteca y me senté a leer. Necesitaba relajarme un poco. Al rato apareció Dobby levanté la cabeza diciéndole con la mirada que más le valía que fuera importante. El me tendió una carta.

Narcissa Black me decía que si quería cenar hoy con ella. Sonreí de medio lado, sin duda una forma mejor de desconectar se me acababa de presentar.

* * *

_Love You: Aquí tienes el cuarto espero que te guste My Love ;)_

_Lucius Malfoy: ¿Has oído eso de, uno da lo que recibe y luego recibe lo que da? Piensa en ello :3 _


	5. El error de Lily

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Quinto capítulo, espero que os guste y que dejéis un review, me haríais muy feliz y no cuesta nada :)_

* * *

_**§ El error de Lily §**_

_**Un error momentáneo puede llegar a ser un remordimiento eterno.**_

* * *

Me bebí de golpe mi cuarto vaso de whisky de fuego. Hice una pequeña mueca de dolor al dejar el recipiente vacío en la mesa. Hasta esa sola acción me dolía. La maldita sangre sucia se había ido de la lengua y le había contado al Lord mi visita nocturna. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de vendajes, Voldemort estaba fuera de sí.

Me encontraba en Cabeza de Puerco, tapaba mi rostro con la capucha de la capa para que no me reconocieran. Iba a pedir mi quinto vaso cuando vi algo muy interesante. Albus Dumbledore acababa de entrar y se sentó junto a una mujer en la mesa contigua a la mía.

Al principio hablaron de cosas sin importancia pero cuando Dumbledore se disponía a irse la voz de la mujer se volvió grave.

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca …_

Puse toda mi atención ¿Estaba haciendo una profecía?

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces ..._

Justo en ese momento un vaso cayó sobre mi mesa y se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Disculpe señor- Oí que decía una mujer mientras lo recogía pero no presté atención.

V_endrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes ... _

Es Severus Snape- Susurró - ¡Un mortífago!

Al instante varias personas se levantaron y lo más rápido que pude me desaparecí. No estaba en condiciones de pelear. Aparecí en las lindes de la mansión Riddle, debía informar de lo que había oído y recuperar el favor de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Estaba cenando en uno de los restaurantes más finos de todo Londres. Tenía un zumbido en los oídos, la voz de Narcissa ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Hacía siglos que había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Mis padres querían que me casara con ella, pero al morir ellos decidí tomarme las cosas con un poco más de calma y rompí el compromiso. Aunque seguíamos viéndonos de vez en cuando. Narcissa Black era sin duda una de las mejores mujeres con las que contraer matrimonio pero la faltaba algo. A veces creía que era la fuerza. Esa fuerza que despedía su hermana Bellatrix y ella no.

El dolor atravesó mi antrebrazo izquierdo y la marca empezó a arder. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y apreté la mandíbula.

-¿Lucius?-

-Tengo que irme querida, lo siento- Dije mientras me levantaba.

-Pero … ¿No puedes ir más tarde?- Narcissa también se levantó.

-¿Más tarde?- La miré con una ceja alzada- Claro, puedo ir más tarde si lo que quiero es morir- Bufé- Ahora entiendo porque tu no eres mortífaga.

Supe que mis palabras molestaron a Narcissa pero no me importó, ya la compraría algo. Me dí la vuelta y tras salir del restaurante me desaparecí.

* * *

-Buenas noches, Lucius- Saludé con indiferencia.

-Mi Lord- Malfoy hizo una reverencia.

-Bien, te llamado porque Severus acaba de traerme una información un tanto … Delicada- Malfoy miró a Snape y después a mi. Le hice una seña a Severus y este volvió a decir lo que había escuchado.

-Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué parejas hay en la Orden del Fénix?- Proseguí después. Sólo los miembros de esta estúpida organización se habían atrevido a desafiarme. Snape y Malfoy se miraron.

-Los Longbottom- Respondió Malfoy.

-Los Weasley- Dijo después Severus y solté una carcajada.

-Esos traidores a la sangre jamás se atreverían a desafiarme- Comenté con desprecio.

-Los Potter- Volvió a hablar Severus. Entonces recordé las veces que había visto al matrimonio. Tres para ser concreto, tres veces en las que me plantaron cara sin temor. Apreté los puños.

-¿Alguno está esperando un hijo?- Tras mi pregunta sólo hubo silencio- Ni si quiera sabéis eso...

Eché a andar con rapidez y salí hacia las mazmorras seguido de Snape y Malfoy.

Entré a la celda y ya sentía los ojos de Evans sobre mí.

-Buenas noches, querida- La saludé con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Ya he recibido mi sesión de cruccios diarios- Su voz chorreaba odio.

-Lo se, además no he venido a eso- Respondí con calma.

-Y tampoco has venido a liberarme, supongo-

-Supones bien- Sonreí - ¿Alguna de tus amigas de la orden está embarazada?- Vi como la sorpresa surcaba el rostro de Lily.

-No tengo ni idea- Respondió apartando la mirada.

-Mientes, querida- Siseé- Mis mortífagos irán miembro por miembro de la orden hasta dar con lo que quiero saber ¿Cuántos deben morir?

Lily se levantó lentamente del suelo negando con la cabeza.

-Habla sangre sucia- Intervino Snape.

-Muérete- Respondió ella.

-Dilo, los Longbottom, los Potter, ¿Quién? ¡Los mandaré matar a todos si no lo dices!- Dije yo elevando la voz inmediatamente después.

-Si no lo dices todos morirán y será tu culpa- La voz de Malfoy sonó tajante.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Evans se llevó las manos al pelo y empezó a tironear de el.

-¿Por qué matrimonio empezamos?- Pregunté mirando a mis dos mortífagos.

-James y Elisabeth Potter- Dijo Snape al instante sabía que él los odiaba. Y mi objetivo se estaba cumpliendo, Evans parecía desesperada.

-Lucius convoca al resto …

-¡NO!- Lily avanzó hacia mi colérica y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba tumbado en el suelo con ella encima y sus manos en mi cuello ahorcándome – ¡SI TE ACERCAS A ELLOS TE MATARÉ! ¡TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! - Evans gritaba como loca.

Malfoy reaccionó y la apartó de mi sujetándola por los hombros. Ella seguía intentando llegar hasta mi, revolviéndose contra él, gritando. Estaba fuera de sí.

-¡ESA VA A SER LA ÚNICA MUERTE DE LA QUE SERÉ CULPABLE! ¡SÓLO TIENES QUE PONERLE LA MANO ENCIMA A ESE NIÑO! ¡ENCONTRARÉ LA MANERA! - Ella siguió gritando pero yo me levanté con una sonrisa, tenía lo que quería.

-Gracias querida- Le dije con voz suave acercándome a ella. Me miró y perdió las fuerzas de repente dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-No- Susurró ella y tuve que sujetarla yo mismo para que no se diera contra el suelo. Ya que cuando dejó de resistirse Malfoy la soltó.

-Me has sido de gran ayuda y te recompensaré por ello – Ella seguía negando con la cabeza, su mirada estaba perdida.

Aparté un mechón de pelo de su cara y el sólo contacto de mi mano con su frente sirvió para devolverla a la realidad.

-Acabaré contigo- Me susurró.

-Será interesante ver cómo lo intentas- Sonreí de medio lado y la dejé con suavidad en el suelo.

-Ya nos vamos, querida. Descansa- Incliné la cabeza a modo de despedida y salí de allí con Lucius y Severus detrás.

-Snape, sigue los movimientos de los Potter. Quiero saber todo lo que hacen pero nada más, no les harás nada – Le vi asentir- Y tu Malfoy, no volverás a torturar a Evans en un tiempo.

-Mi señor … -

-No la torturarás hasta nuevo aviso, te limitarás a comprobar el estado en el que se encuentra y ya está. Podéis iros – Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Emprendí el camino hacia mis habitaciones. Llevé una de mis manos al cuello. Casi podía sentir las manos de Lily allí, había sido fascinante la manera en la que había reaccionado. Pude ver en sus ojos el deseo de matar y de haber tenido la fuerza suficiente lo hubiera hecho. Fascinante.


	6. Sangre

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Este capítulo es algo más corto que los demás pero muy necesario ya que aquí se da un giro importante en la historia. Espero que os guste y me dejéis un review :3_

* * *

_**§ Sangre §**_

_**Ahondaré en ti mismo y abrasará tu sangre el fuego de la mía, rebelde y soñadora. **_

_**Ernestia de Champourcín **_

* * *

Entré a la celda de Evans para cumplir con mi cometido, como hacía desde hace más de dos meses. Comprobar su estado y nada más. Muy a mi pesar no podía volver a levantar mi varita contra ella.

-Buenas tardes, asesina- Desde que desveló que Elisabeth Potter estaba embarazada había decidido llamarla así, sabía cuánto la dolía.

Las primeros semanas me gritaba que el único asesino aquí era yo, a lo que respondía con sorna que yo no había condenado a muerte a cuatro personas. Más tarde solo apretaba los puños y fingía no haber oído nada. En los últimos días realmente creía que no me escuchaba. Su cuerpo estaba aquí pero su mente parecía haber volado muy lejos ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Tenía la sensación de que era de esto de lo que el Lord quería estar al tanto. De la salud mental de Evans.

La sangre sucia parpadeó un par de veces y me miró. Estaba tranquila, serena.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- Ladeé la cabeza al escucharla. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Odio a todos los que son como tú, no es nada personal- Respondí con seriedad sin alterarme, pero sin mirarla.

-Eso es mentira- Respondió ella como si fuera cualquier cosa -Lo que yo he sufrido aquí , gracias a ti, no tenía nada impersonal.

-Qué perspicaz- Murmuré. Sentía sus ojos sobre mí- Es odio irracional. Te odio. Sin más – Me giré a mirarla y continué- Odio tu respiración, odio tus ojos, odio cada palabra que dices y por encima de todo odio cada gota de sangre que corre por tus venas.

Cuando terminé de hablar me sentí liberado. Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan bien expresando mi odio en alto. Evans asintió, parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-Mi sangre. Por eso empezó todo ¿No?- Sonreí.

-Por supuesto. Al principio solo eras una sangre sucia más, pero después llegaron tus humillaciones, la forma en la que me respondías y te ganaste todo mi odio- Solté una carcajada recordando cada momento que de alguna forma compartí con ella en Hogwarts- Incluso me mirabas como si fuéramos iguales …

-Somos iguales- La oí decir con aplomo. Caminé hasta quedar delante de ella y me senté.

-No, mi sangre es más limpia que la de cinco familias de magos juntas- Respondí con orgullo.

-Aaah, volvemos otra vez a la sangre- Evans sonrió- Hablemos de tu maravillosa y excepcional sangre ¿Te parece bien?- Asentí divertido. Esta conversación estaba empezando a gustarme.

-Has oído hablar de los genes ¿No? Son los responsables de nuestras características y capacidades- Evans me miró como esperando que la interrumpiera porque no había entendido algo. Bufé y con una mano la indiqué que continuara.

-Bien, cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen un hijo fusionan su material genético. Cuanto más variados son los genes del niño mejores capacidades tiene y hablando en términos evolutivos tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir – Evans hizo una pausa. Sus ojos brillaban en cierta forma y parecía que le apasionaba lo que estaba contando.

-Para mantener la pureza de sangre siempre llega el momento en el que miembros de una misma familia deben tener descendencia. Esto conlleva que los niños resultantes de esa unión tengan una baja variedad genética por lo que están peor preparados que el resto. Si esto sucede una vez no hay problema pero si ocurre con regularidad, como estoy segura que ha tenido que pasar en tu familia – Hizo una pequeña mueca señalándome- Eso trae consecuencias que se arrastran de generación en generación, como enfermedades, escasa belleza, impotencia, cierto retraso mental – Hizo un gesto con las manos indicando que la lista seguía- Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que Narcissa Black tiene unas cuantas quejas respecto a ti en la cama y están a punto de detectarte una enfermedad hereditaria o tienes de sangre limpia lo que yo-

Cuando Evans terminó mi humor pasó de la diversión a la ira en un segundo ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar …? ¡Demonios lo había afirmado! Daba igual el punto de vista que escogiera … ¡Me había llamado sangre sucia en mi cara! Apreté con fuerza mi bastón, recordándome que no podía hacerle nada. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces la miré como si nada de lo que había dicho me afectara.

-Es muy irónico que me llames sangre sucia cuando según tus creencias, para ser sangre limpia tienes que tener una increíble cantidad de basura genética acumulada en tu querida sangre ¿No crees?- Siguió diciendo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Algún día no le harás falta al Lord y entonces, Evans, me aseguraré de que no quede de ti ni el recuerdo. Lo último que verás serán mis ojos - Me sorprendió a mi mismo la calma con la que había hablado pero la sangre sucia no parecía haberse asustado mucho.

-Hazlo si eso te hace sentir mejor – Ví como se encogía de hombros -Pero eso no va a cambiar nada de lo que has escuchado ahora. Eso no va poder evitar que mis palabras calen dentro de ti, que les des vueltas esta noche al acostarte- Me levanté del suelo y con tranquilidad caminé hacia la salida.

-Te odio, Evans- Dije al cerrar los barrotes.

-Casi tanto como yo te odio a ti- Su voz resonó en la mazmorra y estuve tentado de volver a entrar pero seguí caminado.

Ella no se iba a mover de allí y esa conversación aún no había terminado.

* * *

_Severus: Me alegra mucho que pienses así pero te vuelvo a repetir que lo que me alegraría de verdad es que usaras esa dolorosa sinceridad que tienes si ves algo mal porque lo que realmente quiero es mejorar :) Espero que tu odio se aplaque un poco ya que te he dado muy rápido el sexto ¡Besos!_

_Shun95: Me halagas con tus palabras querida – Muy sonrojada – Aquí tienes el siguiente especialmente subido para ti. Espero que te guste y que sepas que espero ansiosa el siguiente capítulo de tu historia ¡Te adoro!_


	7. Ideales

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Séptimo capítulo, espero que les guste y que me dejen un review que no cuesta nada y me hacen muy feliz ^_^_

* * *

_**§ Ideales §**_

_**Yo he visto con mis propios ojos el poder de los ideales. He visto a gente matar por ellos y morir por defenderlos.**_

_**V de Vendetta.**_

* * *

Estaba sentado delante del escritorio de mi despacho. Me recliné contra el respaldo de la silla observando la cantidad ingente de libros que había sobre la mesa. Libros sobre genética, historia y todo lo que había podido encontrar sobre mi propia familia. Estos últimos no me había atrevido a tocarlos.

Muy a mi pesar las palabras de Evans seguían resonando en mi cabeza, lo que me había llevado a hacerme con todos esos libros y averiguar si lo que había dicho era verdad. Y definitivamente lo era. Incluso había encontrado a un rey muggle español, Carlos II, al que llamaron "El Hechizado" por los estragos que habían causado los incestos en su familia. Al parecer, el muggle era horriblemente feo, absolutamente estúpido, impotente y muy enfermizo. Todas las consecuencias de las que había hablado la sangre sucia.

Y todo esto me había llevado a la situación actual. Sentía que todo lo que había sostenido mi vida se tambaleaba como un castillo de naipes. No me atrevía a investigar en mi propia familia. Me había costado mucho reconocer que no estaba preparado para lo que me podía encontrar.

Era más que obvio que para mantener la pureza de sangre en mi familia tenía que haber habido muchos incestos. Pero ¿Y si no los hubo? Yo soy perfectamente normal, no tengo enfermedades ni ningún tipo de problema. ¿Eso quiere decir que mis antepasados se mezclaron con mestizos y sangres sucia? O peor ¿Con muggles? Hasta la posibilidad de que yo fuera adoptado se me había pasado por la cabeza. Sentí ganas de vomitar.

Cerré los ojos mientras intentaba imaginar la forma en la que haría pagar a Evans por esto. Pero como desde que tuvimos esa conversación ninguna imagen en claro en claro llegó a mi mente. No usaría un Avada, era demasiado impersonal e indoloro. Un Sectumsempra …Entonces la imagen tomó forma, Evans desangrándose. Sí … Tendría que agradecerle a Severus por esa maldición. Esa idea me gustó tanto que decidí que si tenía la oportunidad la curaría y volvería a lanzárselo y después otra vez y otra. De repente me vi a mismo en ese bucle y descubrí algo. Realmente disfrutaba muchísimo viendo sufrir a Evans. Creo que torturarla durante toda su vida me complacería mucho más que el matarla.

Un pequeño golpe en la ventana me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me levanté y dejé pasar una lechuza, la cual se posó en el escritorio. Cogí la carta que llevaba atada en la pata y sin más el animal emprendió el vuelo.

Abrí el sobre y leí el mensaje varias veces. Esto era muy extraño, el Lord me avisaba de una reunión por carta y encima me decía que llevara la varita de Evans. Dejé el papel sobre la mesa, pasé las manos por mi cara para después apoyarlas sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme de qué demonios se traía en Lord entre manos. No conseguía dormir bien, sueños … Más bien pesadillas me asediaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Mi padre repitiendo cada directriz que me dijo de niño para mantener en lo más alto mi apellido, para ser un mago a la altura de mi sangre; Evans diciéndome que éramos iguales; Mi padre otra vez contradiciéndola; Evans haciéndome un corte en la palma de la mano para después mostrar una herida igual y decir "Es igual que la tuya, roja y de sabor metálico".

Sacudí la cabeza, sentía que acabaría volviéndome loco. Salí del despacho dando un portazo, esperando que esa simple acción se llevara todas mis preocupaciones.

* * *

Mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa cuando Narcissa Black terminó su discurso, sin duda memorizado desde la primera letra hasta la última. Había hablado de su deseo de que los ideales de su familia se alzaran victoriosos ante el resto del mundo mágico, también había hablado del orgullo que sentiría al saber que ella había contribuido a ello. Una sarta de mentiras muy bien analizadas y estudiadas.

Siempre había tenido un don. Podía ver a las personas. Era capaz de ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma con solo mirarles a los ojos y era más que obvio que a Narcissa le traía sin cuidado todo lo que acababa de decir. Sus motivaciones para estar aquí, delante de mí, eran personales. Sin duda, su repentino interés en unirse a mi tenía que ver con Malfoy. Pero fuera cierto o no, no me importaba. Ella no mostraba la devoción de su hermana, pero una fiel oveja más nunca viene mal, aunque no crea a pies juntillas en esos estúpidos ideales que llevo por estandarte. Porque ¿Qué es la pureza de sangre? Un mito y nada más. Es imposible que exista una familia de magos con la sangre totalmente limpia, y más cuando estas son cada vez más escasas.

Pero esa ideología me había proporcionado la base para llegar al poder del mundo mágico. Unos necios seguidores siempre fieles y sumisos. Sin embargo, estos eran muy escasos. La mayoría, como Narcissa, buscaban conseguir algo por lo que antes debían mostrar su compromiso.

Mis mortífagos empezaron a llegar y Bellatrix, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio al lado de su hermana, la sonrió con orgullo y fue a ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

-Buenas tardes, amigos- Comencé cuando todos hubieron llegado- Hoy os he reunido aquí porque hay alguien que quiere formar parte de nuestra familia.

Entonces giré la cabeza y miré a Narcissa que se mantenía de pie e inmóvil a mi lado.

-Dime querida, ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por nuestra causa?-

-Cualquier cosa- La voz de Narcissa sonó clara y firme. Sonreí de medio lado.

-Cualquier cosa- Repetí en un hilo de voz- ¿Secuestrarías por mi? - Pregunté ahora más fuerte.

-Sí- Respondió.

-¿Torturarías por mi?-

-Sí-

-¿Matarías por mi?-

-Sí-

-¿Darías tu vida por mi?-

Narcissa abrió la boca para responder pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos esperando la respuesta.

-Sí- Fue un sí que pretendió sonar firme. Fue una afirmación totalmente dudosa y titubeante, pero fingí no darme cuanta de ello.

-Ya lo veremos- Dije en un murmullo para después mirar a Malfoy- Trae a nuestra amiga.

El apartó la mirada de Narcissa y tras asentir se levantó y salió. Después me levanté y le cedí mi sitio a Narcissa. Empecé caminar alrededor de la mesa, mirando a mis seguidores.

-La supremacía de la pureza de sangre- Empecé con voz potente- Ese es el mayor de nuestros ideales. Nuestra meta. Hacer que nuestro mundo sólo se componga por aquellas personas que llevan la magia en sus venas. Los verdaderos magos y brujas-

Hice una pausa y observé sus rostros. Todos me miraban, parecían beberse mis palabras. Sonreí ampliamente y continué.

-Como bien sabéis, nuestros ideales están en guerra con otros. Unos ideales que defienden la igualdad entre sangres sucia y nosotros. Una ideología que afirma que un hijo de muggles puede ser tan buen mago como un sangre pura. Hoy amigos, veremos algo de esa lucha – Justo en ese momento Malfoy llegó con Liliana. Sonreí al verla, sus ojos se pasearon por la sala con absoluta calma. Empecé a avanzar hacia ella.

-Narcissa, antes de ser una de nosotros debes demostrar cuan lejos eres capaz de llegar por nuestros ideales. Será algo sencillo, al fin y al cabo una sangre sucia no será problema para una dama de tan alta cuna- Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron como platos al ver lo que me proponía, sin embargo Lily me miro con la misma calma que había estado demostrando desde que llegó.

Narcissa se levantó con resolución y camino hasta quedar delante de la mesa dónde había más espacio para un duelo. Finalmente llegué al lado de Lily.

Lucius, su varita – Extendí una mano para recibirla. Los ojos de Evans brillaron al verla pero a pesar de eso no la cogió cuando se la ofrecí.

-No, voy a luchar- Dijo con absoluta resolución mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro que lo harás querida, no has vendido a tus amigos para que acabe matándote ella- La susurré. Su mandíbula se crispó y extendió una mano. Cuando Lily cogió su varita hubo una ráfaga de viento.

-Suerte, querida- La dije antes de sentarme en el puesto de honor. Vi como Lily caminaba hacia Narcissa.

-Mi señor, no creo que esto sea necesar … - Levanté una mano para callar a Lucius.

-Deben demostrar si son dignas- Le dije con la voz dura.

-¿Deben?- Malfoy parecía extrañado.

-Esto no solo es una prueba para Narcissa, amigo mío– Dije mirando fijamente a Lily.

Ambas mostraron sus varitas y tras una pequeña reverencia la lucha comenzó.

* * *

Narcissa fue la primera en atacar. Un hechizo débil que no tuve problema en repeler. Después vino otro y otro más. Yo sólo me defendía. No iba a ser partícipe de los juegos de ese loco. Nunca más lo sería.

Pero sentía un cosquilleo recorriendo mi brazo derecho. Era magia deseando salir ¿Cuánto hacía que no tenía mi varita en mis manos? Estaba segura de que el primer hechizo que hiciera tendría una energía y una fuerza desmesuradas. Otra razón más para no luchar. No iba a hacer daño a Narcissa, por poco que la soportara.

Además al ver mi varita se me había ocurrido la idea de intentar escapar. Tal vez si conseguía llegar a la puerta y salir corriendo … Durante un segundo me perdí en esa dulce idea y un segundo le bastó a Narcissa para darme de lleno con un hechizo que hizo que atravesara volando toda la habitación hasta estamparme con la puerta a la que tanto deseaba llegar.

Quedé sentada en el suelo con la espalda ardiéndome por el golpe. Oí las burlas de los mortífagos, incluso logré distinguir algún grito de ánimo para Narcissa. Algo que sonó como "Destruye a la sangre sucia".

Entonces el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró pero nada tenía que ver con la explosión de adrenalina que se tiene justo en el momento de la huida y que te da unos segundos de ventaja. No. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Con cada latido, el cosquilleo fue extendiéndose por mi cuerpo hasta fundirse con una bola de fuego que había nacido en mi estómago y que subía abrasando y reduciendo a cenizas el deseo de huir.

Me levanté de una forma impetuosa y tras hacer una floritura con mi varita un rayo de un intenso color rojo recorrió la estancia hasta dar en Narcissa. Mi hechizo produjo una onda expansiva que destrozó todos los cristales y me volvió a lanzar hacia atrás haciendo que me diera de nuevo contra la puerta.

Ignorando el dolor avancé hacia Narcissa lanzando hechizos, uno detrás de otro. Ella desviaba algunos y otros los esquivaba por poco.

No pensaba simplemente me dejaba llevar, mi cuerpo parecía saber que hacer en cada momento. Cuando atacar, cuando desviar un hechizo y cuando moverse. Aunque quisiera no podría parar, pero la cuestión era que ni podía, ni quería. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin mi magia y ahora la sentía flotando en el ambiente.

Con mi último ataque Narcissa había aterrizado sobre los cristales haciéndose un profundo corte en la mejilla y otros más pequeños en las manos. Quise ver más, necesitaba ver a Narcissa sangrar más.

Sentí que la bola de fuego explotaba y lo supe, estaba perdida. Estábamos perdidas, las dos.

Sacudí mi varita al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía y nuestros hechizos colisionaron. Tuve que agarrar con las dos manos mi varita para mantener el hechizo pero finalmente la fuerza de ambos nos desbordó. Nuestras varitas salieron disparadas y acabamos tiradas en el suelo.

Narcissa se dio la vuelta empezando a buscar la suya sin embargo yo agarré uno de los cristales y fui, con el paso más rápido que mis heridas me permitían, hacia ella.

Al llegar lado de Narcissa le dí una patada tirándola al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y me miró. Nos observamos ambas con la respiración acelerada. Entonces vio el cristal en mi mano y su cara se deformó hasta ser un rictus de terror.

Me puse sobre ella y la agarré del pelo. Con el cristal hice un corte en su otra mejilla. Cuando vi el líquido rojo recorriendo su cara sonreí como nunca lo había hecho. Una sonrisa oscura y demoníaca. Una sonrisa que hacía ver que eso no era suficiente, que con sangre demostraría que yo era mejor, que sus ideales eran la mayor estupidez sobre la faz de la tierra pues una sangre sucia iba acabar con una sangre limpia.

Extasiada con esos pensamientos no me di cuenta de que Narcissa había conseguido coger su varita. Al segundo siguiente aterricé sobre la mesa. Solté un pequeño grito con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Oí varias sillas moverse y gente levantarse.

-¡Quietos!- Al parecer todos obedecieron la orden de Voldemort pues no oí nada más.

Entonces algo atravesó mi vientre, chillé y abrí los ojos. Narcissa me había clavado un cristal. La dí otra patada y oí como caía al suelo. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia un lado y mi mirada se encontró de lleno con la del Lord. Sin dejar de mirarle me mordí el labio para no gritar y me saqué el cristal.

Entonces hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado, sacó su varita y la dejó sobre la mesa. Me levanté todo lo rápido que pude y la cogí. Narcissa estaba terminando de levantarse, apunté a un gran montón de cristales.

-¡Opuggno!- Grité con todas mi fuerzas y con un movimiento seco los dirigí hacia Narcissa.

Todos los cristales se clavaron en su cuerpo y tras mirarme un segundo cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

Entonces un millón de cosas ocurrieron a la vez. El fuego que me había estado consumiendo se apagó y mis dedos dejaron de sujetar la varita. Oí un grito de Bellatrix pero sonó como si estuviera a años luz de allí al igual que las sillas dando contra el suelo. Alguien gritó algo, un hechizo, y se impuso algo de calma ¿Severus, tal vez? No lo sabía y tampoco me importaba. Yo seguía sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo de Narcissa. Su sangre manchaba el suelo, formando un charco alrededor de ella.

Alguien tiró de mi, me saco de la sala y me condujo por los pasillos. Supuse que sería Malfoy llevándome otra vez a las mazmorras. Cerré los ojos con fuerza pero la imagen seguía allí. Lo había hecho yo. Yo la había matado y la cuestión era que no me sentía bien por ello pero tampoco me sentía mal.

Salí de mis pensamientos y entonces me dí cuenta de que el hombre que tiraba de mi no era Malfoy y que tampoco me llevaba las mazmorras.

* * *

_Severus: Espero que con la respuesta que te dí hace tiempo sobre tu review se resolvieran tus dudas, querido ;) Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero ansiosa tu opinión ya sabes que es muy importante para mi. _

_Meiga Malfoy: Elegancia ante todo mi querida Meiga. Por cierto voy a decir algo que se me olvidó poner en el review que te dejé ayer. No tienes que darme las gracias por lo de poder poner mi personaje en tu historia, al contrario, es un verdadero honor. Te quiero. _


	8. Prohibida

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Octavo capítulo como siempre espero que les guste y sobretodo que me dejen su opinión en un review. De este capítulo lo necesito más que de ningún otro._

* * *

_**§ Prohibida §**_

_**El error estuvo en prohibir la manzana. Si hubiesen prohibido la serpiente, Adán se habría comido la serpiente.**_

* * *

Cuando el cuerpo de Narcissa cayó al suelo, la mayoría de los mortífagos se levantó enarbolando su varitas contra Evans pero lo que hizo que todo estallara fue el grito de Bellatrix. Tras eso dirigió su mirada llena de locura hacia la sangre sucia y avanzó hacia ella. Vi como el Lord le hacía una pequeña seña a Severus.

-¡Petrificus Totallus!- Gritó Snape justo un segundo antes de que Bella atacara a Lily.

Volví a observar el cuerpo de Naricssa. Estaba muerta y no podía evitar sentir que en parte era mi culpa. _"Ahora entiendo porque tu no eres mortífaga"_ .¿Mis palabras habían sido la causa de que ella se presentara ante el Lord?

Sacudí la cabeza. Evans la había matado, no yo. Pero yo la había acusado de asesina por algo muy parecido … Mi propia tortura se volvía contra mi.

¡Marchaos todos! ¡Por la red flu!- Escuché las órdenes del Lord pero tardé un segundo en procesarlas.

Cuando me levanté alguien me agarró del brazo. Giré para encontrarme de lleno con Voldemort.

-¿Dónde está Lily?- Me susurró.

Mis ojos la buscaron por la sala pero no había ni rastro de ella.

-Búscala por el lado oeste de la mansión, yo la buscaré por la parte este- Dijo con la voz dura mientras se agachaba a recoger su varita.

Tras eso salí con paso rápido de allí ¿A caso había tenido la genial idea de intentar escapar? Este lugar era un maldito laberinto, a no ser que lo conocieras era imposible salir de allí.

Tras girar por un corredor encontré un rastro de sangre y empecé a seguirlo ahora corriendo. Si algún mortífago la encontraba podía darse por muerta y no … No podía permitir eso. Yo acabaría con Evans, nadie más.

Frené en seco al escuchar un grito ahogado que venía del siguiente pasillo. Silenciosamente seguí avanzando y me asomé para ver qué ocurría.

Evans forcejeaba, sin mucho éxito, con Fernir Greyback. Mis ojos repararon en la camisa de Evans que estaba destrozada en el suelo. Finalmente Greyback la asestó un pueñetazo que debió dejarla, si no inconsciente, muy atontada. Después dirigió sus manos al pantalón de la sangre sucia. Evans intentó defenderse una vez más pero el hombre lobo la empotró contra la pared haciendo que ésta temblara y Evans soltara otro pequeño grito.

Apreté los dientes mientra toda mi sangre fría si iba al infierno. Sólo yo torturo a Evans, sólo yo la hago sangrar, sólo yo puedo hacer que grite … Oí un sollozo … Y maldita sea ¡Sólo yo la hago llorar! Cuando me quise dar cuenta había derribado a Greyback y ya iba por el cuarto o quinto puñetazo. Le propiné otros cinco más a pesar de que en el séptimo el hombre lobo ya había perdido el conocimiento.

Aún arrodillado giré y vi a Evans sentada abrazando sus rodillas, completamente ida. Recordé que Narcissa la había clavado un cristal, lo mejor sería que la curara. Apoyé una mano en su rodilla e intenté que las bajara pero Evans se apartó y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

Tras unos segundos bajó las piernas y pude ver la herida. Seguramente tendría más pero esa era la de más gravedad. Me levanté, cogí mi bastón y regresé a su lado. Saqué mi varita y empecé a murmurar un hechizo. Minutos después estaba curada. Una cicatriz de un suave rojo era lo único que quedaba. Me di cuenta de que no era la única que adornaba su vientre, había muchas más. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al darme cuenta de que yo era el autor de todas.

Levanté la vista. Evans luchaba para que sus ojos no se cerraran pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ríos de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Casi sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía me quité la túnica, quedando en camisa, y se la puse.

Ella no pareció darse cuenta de nada, seguía llorando en silencio. Bufé y sin creerme que fuera a repetir la experiencia hice que se pusiera de rodillas y la abracé. Ella intentó apartarse pero la sujeté con fuerza contra mí. Evans terminó rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Nadie te va a hacer nada- Murmuré con la voz grave.

-Nadie … Salvo tú- Me susurró en respuesta y sonreí.

No respondí y momentos después se quedó dormida. La tumbé en el suelo y apuntándola con mi varita susurré- Mobilicorpus- Su cuerpo empezó a flotar y tras coger mi bastón emprendí el camino hacia las mazmorras.

Al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta. Sólo yo podía ser la causa de su sufrimiento … Y sólo yo podía ser su consuelo.

-¿¡Dónde estaba!?- Hice una mueca casi imperceptible al escuchar el grito del Lord.

Con rapidez se acercó al flotante cuerpo de Lily y la observó. Pasó un dedo por el moratón de su mejilla.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó con la voz algo más calmada.

-Greyback …- Me aclaré la garganta- Intentó violarla, pero los encontré antes de que …

Mi voz se apagó al ver lo que el Lord hacía, se había inclinado sobre ella y la hablaba al oído ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Llévala a tu mansión- Sentí que me atragantaba con mi propia saliva.

-¿Mi Lord?- Pregunté intentando no mostrar lo poco que me gustaba esa idea.

-Haz lo que te digo. Cuando termine de arreglar unos asuntos iré y te informaré con más de detalle – Dijo y dejó de mirar a Evans para mirarme por primera vez a mi. Me mordí la lengua para no volver a protestar.

-Como ordenéis- Respondí entre dientes y tras hacer una reverencia me di la vuelta para salir de la mansión y aparecerme.

* * *

Hacía más de dos horas que había llegado a mi mansión. Dobby había curado a Evans y ahora mismo dormía en una habitación. Algo me decía que lo mejor sería que la tratara bien.

Durante este tiempo lo único que había hecho era pensar. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Algo había cambiado y no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

¿Por qué el Lord había puesto a prueba a Evans? ¿Por qué la protegía tanto? Y lo peor ¿Por qué me había dicho que la trajera a mi casa?

Casi podía oír a mi padre poniendo el grito en el cielo por esto …

"_¿¡Cómo permites que semejante escoria ponga un pie en nuestra casa!?"_

Resoplé y justo en ese momento unas llamaradas verdes provenientes de la chimenea del salón dieron paso al Lord. Me puse de pie e incliné levemente la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está?- Fue lo primero que el Lord dijo. Eso solo consiguió que me sintiera más perdido.

-Bien … Está durmiendo- Respondí.

-¿Dónde?- Su voz tuvo un toque peligroso.

-En una de las habitaciones- Me apresuré a decir.

Vi como el Lord esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y asintió lentamente.

-Supongo, Lucius, que te preguntarás porque te he dicho que la trajeras aquí- Dijo mientras daba un par de pasos- Bien creo que tu casa es el lugar más seguro para ella después de los … Últimos acontecimientos. La mitad de los mortífagos querrán matarla por la forma en la superó su prueba y la otra mitad … - El Lord apretó los puños y tras unos segundos se relajó.

-Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que tu seguirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra y que Lily no corre mucho peligro contigo – Al escucharle tuve que contener una burlona carcajada ¿Que Evans no corría peligro conmigo?

-Pero antes de hablar de eso quiero pedirte algo antes- Asentí para que viera que tenía toda mi atención.

Del interior de su túnica sacó un cuaderno negro. Lo observó durante unos segundos para después entregármelo.

-Ese objeto tiene un gran valor para mi. Quiero que lo guardes tu por el momento. Me da igual dónde mientras sea un lugar seguro, dónde no pueda extraviarse o cualquier otra cosa- Dijo con voz tenaz. Yo volví a asentir.

-Mi señor, me gustaría preguntarle algo- Dije con cautela, pero es que no podía seguir con ésta incógnita. Necesitaba saber. El Lord me indicó con una mano que continuara -¿Por qué puso a prueba a Evans?

-Ya te lo dije, necesitaba comprobar si es digna ...-

-¿Digna de qué?- Pregunté sin poder contenerme. Entonces una luz se encendió en mi mente -¿De ser una mortífaga? -El Lord rompió en carcajadas.

-Lily, superó la prueba con creces. Lo hizo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Esa fuerza … Ese poder … Y la forma en que mató a Narcissa -Voldemort parecía perdido en sus pensamientos- No – Dijo de pronto mirándome- Ella no está destinada a acatar órdenes, sino a darlas sentada a mi derecha.

Mi boca se abrió en una expresión de sorpresa que muy poca gente había visto. No podía ser … Debía haber entendido mal …

-Quiere decir que ...-

-Quiero decir que llegado el momento Liliana Evans se convertirá en mi esposa- Me atajó el con voz tajante.

Cuando terminé de procesar esas palabras mi sangre se volvió lava, al tragar saliva ésta parecía ácido pues me quemaba la garganta.

-Y esto nos lleva a lo segundo que voy a encargar. Lily estará bajo tu cuidado durante un mes en el que estaré de viaje. En ese tiempo no quiero que sufra ni un solo daño, ni físico, ni metal. Ningún tipo de tortura, incluso te voy a pedir que te acerques a ella lo menos posible ¿Entendido? Ella está prohibida-

-Prohibida- Repetí yo en un hilo de voz.

Vi cómo el Lord asentía, me entregaba la varita de Evans y tras eso se metía en la chimenea y desaparecía entre llamaradas verdes.

Tiré el cuaderno y la varita en el sofá. Prohibida. La palabra aún resonaba en mi cabeza.

No. Él no podía prohibirme nada. A mi nadie me prohibía nada. Pero bien sabía que eso no era cierto. Volví a oír la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza.

"_Jamás te acerques a una impura … Están prohibidas. Todas y cada una de ellas." _

Me serví un vaso de whisky de fuego y me lo bebí de un trago.

"_Prohibida … Prohibida …Prohibida …Prohibida …Prohibida …Prohibida …Prohibida."_

Dejé el vaso sobre una mesa y fui hacia las escaleras. Tenía que saberlo, qué tanto tenía Evans para que estuviera vedada para mí.

"_¡Date la vuelta y aléjate de esa basura!" _

Tropecé con un escalón y tras recuperar el equilibrio giré sobre mi mismo buscando a mi padre. Le había oído con total claridad ordenándome que parara.

Retomé la marcha subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Hoy se acababan las órdenes y los mandatos. Llevaba toda mi vida siguiendo directrices para mantener mi apellido en alto, pero hoy era el final.

"_¡Ni se te ocurra entrar ahí!"_

Abrí la puerta con absoluto sigilo, entré y la cerré en silencio. Evans ya no dormía, estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana contemplando el exterior. La luz del atardecer se reflejaba en su rostro y en su pelo haciendo que pareciera fuego.

"_¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? Tienes una responsabilidad, mantener la reputación de la familia, tu sangre."_

Mi sangre ... No pude evitar recordar todos los libros que descansaban en el escritorio de mi despacho.

-Todo es mentira- Solté en alto, respondiendo a mi padre.

Evans se sobresaltó y se giró a mirarme. Me observó con cautela, sin duda se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Acorté las distancia entre nosotros y sujetándola de la barbilla hice que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué demonios tienes?- Murmuré. Evans abrió mucho los ojos en una mirada que decía claramente "Se ha vuelto loco." Sin duda así era. Tras un momento me dio un manotazo y se apartó de mi.

Volví a girar y la vi mirándose en el espejo de un tocador que había justo en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos a través del espejo. Volví a acercarme a ella y fijé la mirada en el moratón de su mejilla izquierda. Una marca que no era mía.

Apreté los dientes, tenía que hacer algo respecto a eso. Saqué mi varita y tiré el bastón a un lado.

Evans se lanzó hacia la puerta pero yo fui más rápido y la acorralé entre el tocador y mi cuerpo. Su espalda daba contra mi pecho, la tenía bien sujeta pero aún así ella seguía intentando soltarse.

Con una mano agarré su cara e hice que mirara el espejo. Sus ojos fieros se clavaron en mi reflejo y dejó de forcejear. Sabía lo que venía. Solté su rostro y clavé mi varita en su abdomen. Ni un solo daño … Primera prohibición que se iba a ir a la basura.

-¡Cruccio!- Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero no la permití caer.

Sus manos se agarraron a mi brazo, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante haciendo que su pelo ocultara su rostro.

-Grita- Susurré para después intensificar la maldición- Quiero oírte gritar.

Tras unos minutos más paré. Evans dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro y soltó mi brazo. Decidí darla unos minutos antes de volver a empezar, pero entonces algo captó mi atención. Giré la cabeza para mirarla directamente. Su labio inferior tenía una pequeña brecha de la que salía un poco de sangre.

"_¡Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Serás la vergüenza de la familia! Ella está ..."_

"¿Prohibida? Pues mírame."

Incliné la cabeza y prácticamente estrellé mis labios sobre los suyos. El sabor de su sangre se mezcló en mi paladar con algo parecido a manzana ¿Así sabía ella?

Sus dientes se clavaron en mis labios. Solté un pequeño quejido y di un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándome de ella.

Me toqué el labio … Me había hecho sangre. Me lancé a por ella de nuevo, consiguió esquivarme pero con un movimiento rápido apunté a la puerta.

-Fermaportus- Dije y una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en mi cara.

Evans pareció quedarse congelada delante de la puerta. Lentamente se giró.

-Eres un maldito hijo de la gran ...- Llegué a su lado antes de que pudiera terminar de insultarme. La agarré por el cuello y seguí avanzando hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta.

-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje- Comenté divertido y aumenté la fuerza de mi agarre. Evans jadeó y me incliné sobre ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Su voz sonó fuerte, sin miedo.

-No lo sé- Contesté con sinceridad pero una cosa estaba clara, ahora que conocía el sabor de lo prohibido no iba a renunciar a ello.

Volví a terminar con las distancia que nos separaba y la besé. Esta vez de una forma menos brusca. Solté su cuello y la sujeté de la cintura con una sola mano pues en la otra tenía la varita. La acerqué más a mi. Lo único que ella hizo fue apoyar sus manos en mis hombros, supuse que para no perder el equilibrio pues no me había correspondido en ningún momento.

Entonces la solté como si quemara. Yo podía ser muchas cosas pero no un violador, así que lo mejor sería que me fuera de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Quité el conjuro de la puerta y la abrí.

Antes de que pudiera dar un sólo paso Evans había cerrado la puerta de un portazo y me besaba.

La correspondí con furia. Esto iba a ser mi perdición en muchos sentidos. Lo sabía, pero no me importaba. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía libre. No estaba siguiendo ninguna norma, de hecho había roto cada una de ellas, y me sentía eufórico.

Con una sola mano la levanté y ella enredó las piernas en mi cintura. Sin dejar de besarla caminé hacia la cama. Choqué con el tocador y nuestros labios se separaron. Lily pasó una mano por mi pelo antes de que volviéramos a beber de nuestros labios.

Finalmente llegué a la cama. La dejé a ella en el centro y mi varita sobre la mesilla de noche..

Llevó sus manos a mi túnica y pronto fue a parar a algún lugar de la habitación. Yo le quité la parte de arriba del pijama que llevaba puesto. Ella siguió con los botones de mi camisa mientras yo volvía a observar sus cicatrices.

Recorrí con uno de mis dedo una que estaba justo encima de uno de sus pechos. Entonces sentí su aliento en mi cuello y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda desnuda. Un gruñido se escapó de mis labios cuando me mordió el hombro.

Rápidamente me deshice del sujetador y la tumbé en la cama, colocándome sobre ella. El resto de la ropa fue desapareciendo pero eso no hizo que el calor abrasador que sentía desapareciera sino todo lo contrario.

Todo eran besos bruscos y rudas caricias. No podía ser de otra manera, yo la odiaba y ella me odiaba a mi. No decíamos nada, sólo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Estaba completamente perdido en ellos y en la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba según hacía una cosa u otra.

"_¡Traidor!"_

La voz de mi padre volvió a sonar tan clara que me separé de Lily y le busqué por la habitación. Suspiré al ver que allí no había nadie.

Lily me hizo mirarla. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi cara. Bien, padre, si iba a ser un traidor lo sería a lo grande. Cogí mi varita con una mano y con la otra, la mano izquierda de Lily e hice un corte en la palma, justo como en mi sueño. Ella hizo una pequeña mueca y me miró con la incomprensión reflejada en su rostro. No dije nada e hice otro corte en la palma de mi mano derecha.

Ella sonrió, era una sonrisa resplandeciente. Nos besamos y al mismo tiempo nuestras manos se entrelazaron. Podía sentir como mi sangre se mezclaba con la de ella y casi pude ver a mi padre revolviéndose en su tumba.

Dejé sus labios y miré nuestras manos, gotas de sangre recorrían nuestros antebrazos y no sabía distinguir cual era la mía y cuál era la suya pues eran absolutamente iguales.

Volví a tumbarla sin separar nuestras manos y nos fundimos en uno. Poco a poco los movimientos fueron más rápidos, al igual que nuestra respiración. Sentí que ardía en llamas y finalmente todo acabó. Y con ello se derribó la última barrera, ya no había normas, ni prohibiciones.

* * *

_Severus: Me alegra que te haya impresionado tanto la parte de la lucha. No estaba segura si había expresado todo con claridad._

_Meiga Malfoy: Tu siguiente dosis, querida. Te estoy muy agradecida por cada una de tus palabras, me hacen muy feliz … Y sobre Narcissa sí, sabía que te iba a gustar ;) ¡Te quiero!_

_TheCrisPotter: Me alegra mucho que te guste, querido :)_

_Liily Luna: Aquí tienes más y con sexo como habías pedido. No se si esto era lo que esperabas pero lo he hecho de la forma que me ha parecido más correcto :3_

_Bloom Medianoche: Lo primero que quiero decirte es ¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Llegaste justo en el momento en el que empezaba el romance así que espero que te guste ¡Saludos! _


	9. Venganza

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Noveno capítulo. Lo sé, os debo una gran disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero antes de que empecéis a lanzar Avadas recordad que si me matáis no sabréis el final de la historia ^^_

_Dicho esto, espero que os guste el capítulo y que como siempre me dejéis un review._

* * *

_**§ Venganza §**_

_**Un acto de justicia permite cerrar un capítulo. Un acto de venganza escribe uno nuevo. **_

_**Marilyn vos Savant**_

* * *

Desperté lentamente con la sensación de haber dormido siglos. Dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, rodé en la cama. Mis brazos chocaron contra algo. Parpadeé un par de veces para enfocar la vista. Lo primero que vi fue un intenso rojo. Rojo sangre. Imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior bombardearon mi cabeza. Manteniendo la calma me levanté hasta quedar sentado.

Evans dormía de espaldas a mi, abrazando la almohada, algo encogida sobre si misma y con algunos mechones de pelo tapándole la cara.

¿Qué había hecho? Bueno eso estaba más que claro, la pregunta correcta era ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? Mi cerebro me mostraba elucubraciones sobre amor, odio y atracción reprimida que disgustaban y asustaban a partes iguales.

Me fijé en la sangre seca de mi brazo derecho, eso era. Rebeldía. Había tenido el mayor ataque de rebeldía de mi vida ¿Y que era lo más cercano que tenía para demostrar que yo no seguía ninguna norma? Evans. Sólo había sido eso y nada más.

Decidido a no darle más vueltas al asunto me puse los pantalones, cogí la varita la guardé en el bastón y salí de la habitación. No quería permanecer ni un minuto más allí.

Con paso rápido fui a mi habitación y me metí en la ducha. Tras haberme arreglado y desayunado bajé las escaleras hacia el salón. Vi el cuaderno que Voldemort me había dado junto a la varita de Evans.

Me senté en el sofá y cogí la libreta negra. Le di un rápido vistazo. Estaba en blanco. Empecé a pasar las hojas más lentamente, observándolas con detenimiento.

Tras un rato sentí una especie de tensión sobre los hombros, la misma que cuando estaba en presencia del Lord. Sin duda tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

En ese momento Dobby entró y con paso rápido dejó sobre el sofá una carta para después marcharse. Dejé el cuaderno y la cogí. El funeral de Narcissa sería hoy a las once.

Guardé la varita de Evans en mi túnica junto con el cuaderno. Lo mejor sería que llevara las dos cosas a mi cámara de Gringotts y después fuera a presentar mis condolencias a la familia.

* * *

A pesar de lo lúgubre del ambiente el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, era un día caluroso de principios de Julio. Todas las personas allí presentes daban el pésame a los padres de Narcissa. Yo ya había hecho lo propio y ahora caminaba hacia el panteón de la familia Black.

Había escuchado a algunos mortífagos murmurar que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Greyback en el Callejón Knocturn, o al menos se creía que era Greyback, ya que el cuerpo estaba absolutamente destrozado. Tragué saliva y aceleré el paso al imaginarme a mi mismo sufriendo ese destino.

Minutos después empezó la ceremonia. Un familiar pronunció un pequeño discurso y tras dejar flores en la tumba la gente fue marchándose. Cuando todo estuvo un poco despejado me acerqué al lugar dónde descansaba Narcissa y dejé una rosa blanca, sin poder evitar sentirme un hipócrita.

-¿Dónde está?- La voz de Bellatrix rompió el silenció. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Dónque está quién? - Respondí sin mirarla.

-La sangre sucia. Hoy bajé a las mazmorras y no había rastro de ella-

-No tengo ni idea- Mentí. Bella me agarró del brazo y me hizo mirarla.

-No descansaré hasta que su sangre decore la pared de mi casa y todo aquel que no me ayude acabará como ella. Así que Malfoy, sólo lo repetiré otra vez ¿Dónde esta?-

Me mantuve imperturbable. Así que de esto era de lo que quería proteger a Evans el Lord.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Deseo tanto como tu que Evans pague por la muerte de Narcissa – La loca mirada de Bellatrix paseó por mi rostro buscando indicios de mentira. Tras unos segundos dio media vuelta y se fue.

Le di una última mirada a la tumba de Narcissa y desaparecí.

* * *

Aparecí en la mansión y me quedé congelado al ver a Evans sentada en el suelo del salón con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Con una mano sujetaba un libro y con la otra … ¿Desde cuando Evans fumaba? A un lado suyo había un montón de libros. Un montón de mis libros.

Reanudé la marcha asegurándome hacer ruido tanto con mis pasos como con el bastón pero ella permaneció indiferente, al parecer demasiado concentrada en la lectura.

Me senté en el sofá sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?-

-Me lo ha dado Dobby- Se limitó a responder y pasó de página.

-No sabía que fumaras-

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes -Alcé una ceja- Y una de ellas es que cuando estoy nerviosa, fumo- Mi otra ceja también se alzo. No esperaba una contestación tan sincera. Ella giró la cabeza y me miró.

En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas. Había intentado escapar, ya que tenía un gran moratón en la frente, sin duda causado por el golpe que se había debido de llevar al intentar abrir las puertas.

Y llevaba puesta mi camisa, la que había llevado anoche. Eso no supe cómo catalogarlo.

-No tengo ropa, Malfoy ¿Esperabas a caso que fuera desnuda? -Se había dado cuenta. Resoplé y ella retomó la lectura.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Lo dije sin pesar y me maldije por ello.

-Contacto humano. Llevo meses encerrada Malfoy y hasta tu me servías- Respondió automáticamente y sin mirarme, parecía que se lo había aprendido de memoria -

Esperaba que ella me preguntara lo mismo, pero dijo otra cosa- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Órdenes del Lord- Respondí con voz dura.

Se hizo el silencio. Ella le dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo apago en un cenicero. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre los otros. Volví a mirarla ¿Por qué demonios se había sentado en el suelo?

-¿Qué tienes en contra del sofá?- Pregunté curioso.

-¿Qué tienes en contra del suelo?- Respondió ella mirándome divertida.

-Las personas normales se sientas en el sofá-

-Tú nunca me has tratado como a una persona normal- Solté una pequeña risa.

-Touché – Dejé el bastón apoyado en el brazo del sofá – Siempre fuiste un bicho raro, Evans. Llevándote bien con un Slytherin -Negué con la cabeza.

-Tu no es que fueras muy normal. Parecía que no te quedabas tranquilo hasta que te metías conmigo- Respondió.

-Me gusta hacerte sufrir, lo reconozco. Me gustaba saber que cuando llorabas yo era la causa- Me perdí en mis recuerdos- Pero llegó un momento en el no fue así, tu rareza sobrepasó los límites. Y lo único que te afectaba era Snape.

Me levanté sin ser consiente de lo que estaba diciendo, de las consecuencias de mis palabras sobre ti. Fui hasta el mueble bar.

-Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Yo debía volver a ser el dueño de tus lágrimas – Solté una carcajada mientras me servía un vaso de whisky -Y lo conseguí. Había momentos en los que creí que acabarías suicidándote.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Su voz sonó muy cerca, pero no le di importancia. Seguía perdido en esos maravillosos recuerdos.

-Difundí el rumor de que tras tu gran discusión con Severus habías ido refugiarte a los brazos de Potter- Me di la vuelta con la misma sonrisa de triunfo que tuve en aquel momento.

Alcancé a ver un destello plateado ante de recibir un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que me tiró al suelo.

Sacudí la cabeza y escupí la sangre que empezaba a acumularse en mi boca. Me llevé una mano a la mandíbula y levanté la cabeza.

Evans estaba delante de mi con mi bastón en la mano. Respiraba aceleradamente y sus ojos despedían un cariz de locura.

-Tu … Me destrozaste la vida ¿Por qué? - Habló lentamente.

-Estas tan hermosa cuando sufres ... - Respondí mientras me incorporaba con una sonrisa arrogante

Entonces Lily dio un paso hacia delante y sacó la varita del bastón. Sus ojos capturaron los míos y no pude moverme, era como si la sola fuerza de su mirada me hubiera petrificado. En ese momento lo supe, iba a pagar por todo lo que le había hecho.

* * *

Saqué la varita del bastón, la agité y Malfoy empezó a elevarse quedando colgado por cuerdas invisibles. Con una serie de movimientos secos, como si sesgara el aire, corté su túnica que cayó hecha jirones al suelo. Empecé a caminar alrededor suyo.

Justicia o venganza. No sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que iba a pasar, pero lo deseaba con todo mi corazón. Hacerle pasar por una mínima parte de lo que el me había hecho a mi.

-Vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí, Evans. Si piensas que lo que vas a hacer no va a tener consecuencias estas muy equivocada-

-Deja de tirarte faroles- Le respondí con frialdad- Llevas meses sin torturarme y eso solo puede ser porque Voldemort no te lo permite. Ahora estoy aquí por orden suya, lo que quiere decir que me quiere protegida. No puedes hacerme nada- La última frase la susurré en su oído.

-Ya vere...-

-Cruccio- Le corté con un tono de voz casi cariñoso. Vi como Lucius cerraba los ojos y sus brazos se tensaban.

-Sabes, en tus libros he encontrado cosas muy interesantes -Comenté mientras me colocaba a su espalda. Apoyé una mano sobre su hombro y la varita en su espalda. Note como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba de tal forma que tuve a que apartar la mano. Pequeñas quemaduras empezaron a salir en su piel. Sonreí cuando escuché un pequeño sonido salir de su boca.

Corté la maldición y miré el vaso al lado del whisky derramado. Lo cogí y lo tiré al suelo para después coger uno de los cristales.

-¿Has ido al funeral de Narcissa?- Malfoy me fulminó con la mirada.

-Si no querías que me entera deberías haber sido un poco más cuidadoso con la carta -Sonreí- Deduzco que si has ido … ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? - Murmuré mientras hundía la punta del cristal en su pecho y lo movía hacia abajo- Tras haber pasado la noche con su asesina has ido a dejar flores sobre su tumba- Reí. En el rostro de Malfoy vi sorpresa además de dolor.

-¿No … te … arrepientes?- Hundí un poco más el cristal con clara furia.

-Pues claro que no. Era ella o yo – Llevé el cristal a su vientre- Ya si tienes una razón para llamarme asesina.

Con una mueca de aburrimiento dejé caer el cristal. Malfoy suspiró, creyendo que todo había acabado. Sonreí de medio lado, pobre iluso, esto no había hecho más que comenzar.

Cuatro horas después, rompí las invisibles cuerdas que sujetaban a Malfoy y su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo sobre su propia sangre. Ya le había pedido a Dobby que llevara pociones y vendas a su habitación y que llenera la bañera de agua caliente.

Hice levitar su cuerpo y emprendí el camino a su cuarto. Le metí en la bañera y al instante el agua empezó a teñirse de rojo. Le lavé las heridas a conciencia. Igual que me había torturado el me había curado y yo iba a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando terminé le llevé hasta la cama y le observé. Cortes, latigazos, moratones, quemaduras, huesos rotos. Era casi un milagro que siguiera vivo.

Observé todo lo que había dispuesto el elfo y cogí uno de los frascos. Esa poción hacía que no quedaran cicatrices. Sonreí con maldad y la dejé caer al suelo. El frasco se rompió y el líquido se desperdigó por el suelo. Acto seguido empecé a curarle.

Dos horas después terminé. Me levanté de la cama, cogí la varita y a toda prisa salí de la habitación. Corrí hasta la puerta principal, la primera vez que había intentado abrirla había salido despedida hacia atrás dándome un golpe monumental.

Levanté la varita- Finite Incatatem- Fui con decisión hacia la puerta y volví a salir volando.

Me levanté con furia y empecé a lanzar hechizos uno detrás de otro pero nada funcionó. Derrotada regresé con paso lento a la habitación de Malfoy.

Él seguía durmiendo. Atravesé la habitación y salí al balcón. Desde allí se veían los jardines de la mansión al completo. No entendía por qué no le había matado, seguro que con el muerto el maldito hechizo que había puesto se rompería y podría escapar. Pero no había podido. Al fin y al cabo él era mi único contacto humano.

Poco a poco el sol fue ocultándose. Escuché el sonido de pasos, me giré y vi a Malfoy mirándose el espejo, tenía todo el torso cubierto de vendas. Recuerdos de mi venganza. La justicia imparte a cada uno lo que se merece y zanja el asunto. La venganza asegura una continuación en la que me tocaría a mi sufrir.

Volví la vista al horizonte plenamente consciente de que Malfoy se estaba acercando.

Lucius me agarró las caderas y de un tirón me pegó a él. Soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando mi espalda dio contra su pecho.

-Supongo que estarás contenta- Habló con la voz algo ronca.

-Mucho- Respondí. Como respuesta recibí otro gruñido.

Los brazos de Malfoy me rodearon en una especie de abrazo y yo apoyé las manos en sus antrebrazos. Algo había cambiado, aunque no sabría decir qué exactamente. El ambiente ya no estaba tenso. Ya no sentía los nervios que había sentido al despertar sola en la cama.

El dolor ya no tenía la misma dimensión que hace unas horas. Tenía una sensación de seguridad que no sentía desde hacía mucho. Era como cuando era una niña y montaba en las atracciones de la feria. Ajustaba los cinturones hasta que dolía. Si dolía es que era seguro. Esto era exactamente lo mismo.

Estaba segura que visto desde fuera esto parecía la imagen de una pareja enamorada idílica viendo un atardecer. Pero la verdad era que Lucius prácticamente me estaba asfixiando en ese abrazo y yo le estaba desgarrando la piel con las uñas.

Dolor y seguridad en un abrazo. Es lo que tenía en estos momentos y con eso me bastaba. Eso era mucho mejor que la mazmorra. Sentí que Lucius apoyaba su mentón sobre mi cabeza y sonreí ¿Quien dice que el odio no puede hacerte feliz?

* * *

_**Meiga Malfoy:**__ Tú si que eres perfecta. Esa era la intención, que todos os cayerais para atrás cuando lo leyerais xDDD Me alegra muchísimo que te guste, en serio. Ya sabes lo importante que es tu opinión para mi. Te quiero. _

_**Severus:**__ Jajajajajaja ¡Pues claro que me refería a esto! Querido, yo debo decirte algo … Cada vez que leo en tu review eso de que no te gusta que se hayan liado me duele, pero bueno supongo que cada uno tiene sus gustos :)_

_**Lucius Malfoy:**__ Me hace muy feliz que te guste y sobre esa parte de la historia, olvídate. Aún queda mucho para ello :3_

_**Bloom Medianoche:**__ Por supuesto que continua. Se lo que fastidia que abandonen una historia y es algo que jamás haré :)_

_**Liily Luna:**__ ¡Muchas gracias! Besos. _

_**Rosedrama:**__ Antes de nada lo primero que quiero decirte es ¡Bienvenida! Lo segundo es agradecerte todos y cada uno de tus reviews tanto en esta historia como en "La otra opción". Me hizo muy feliz leer que gracias a mis historias estas amando esta pareja. _

_Voy a centrarme en tu último review, es perfectamente comprensible que te quedaras con ganas de más pero, y espero explicarme bien, no me veo capaz de escribir un lemon que supongo era lo que tu esperabas. He intentado expresarlo de la forma más sutil y elegante que he podido ya que me parecía lo más correcto. Sinceramente no me veo capaz de describir el aparato reproductor de Lucius o los pechos de Lily. Y para ser sinceros no quiero verme haciéndolo. Admiro mucho a los escritores que son capaces de hacerlo precisamente porque yo no tengo esa capacidad. _

_Bueno te agradezco una vez más tus reviews y por supuesto espero otro en este capítulo ¡Besos! _

_**Abraxas Malfoy:**__ Muchas gracias, querido :)_


	10. Mía

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Décimo capítulo. Muy corto pero uno de mis favoritos sin duda. Espero les guste._

* * *

_**§ Mía §**_

_**Lo que poseemos nos posee.**_

_**Fernando Savater  
**_

* * *

Una aparente normalidad se instaló entre Lily y yo después de su … Venganza. Pero la verdad era que todo era muy distinto. Irremediablemente había pasado de ser Evans a Lily. Siempre usaba su nombre a pesar de que ella seguía llamándome Malfoy. Cada vez que escuchaba el apellido salir de sus labios era como una puñalada contra mis creencias. Era el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado por alto aquella primera noche.

Realmente odiaba que me dijera Malfoy. Y lo peor es que ella lo sabía. Lily sabía exactamente en qué momento usar mi nombre y en cuál mi apellido.

Así fue cómo consiguió que quitara el hechizo de la puerta principal para que pudiera salir a los jardines. Tenía una especie de obsesión con ellos. Se pasaba el día allí fuera. Supongo que es normal querer estar al aire libre después de tanto tiempo encerrada.

Pero obviamente tuvo que pagar un precio por ello, sobre todo por todas las cicatrices que había dejado en mi cuerpo. Así que hice que cada vez que caminara por los jardines sentiría que andaba sobre cristales rotos.

Éramos capaces de mantener una conversación sin intentar matarnos el uno al otro, aunque esto había ocurrido pocas veces. Bien que porque no nos veíamos en todo el día o bien porque cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar nos ignorábamos, o al menos, lo fingíamos. Yo la observaba de la misma forma que ella lo hacía conmigo.

También le compré ropa. Todo vestidos de distinta forma y estilo, de color negro, verde o azul oscuro, junto con zapatos de tacón. Eso no había evitado que me siguiera robando camisas. Me había dejado muy claro que para sentarse a leer no iba a ponerse un vestido y tacones, así que si no quería que siguiera abusando de mi fondo de armario tendría que traerla ropa cómoda.

No le hice el más mínimo caso. Verla paseando por mi casa con una de mis camisas, la cual le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, unos calcetines altos y el pelo mal recogido era una imagen tan perturbadora como adictiva ...

El ruido de la pluma contra el papel me hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba en mi despachao junto con un hombre con el que acababa de emprender un negocio muy ambicioso.

Recogí los documentos y me levanté. Baptiste Lamontein me imitó y estrechamos las manos.

Era un hombre un par de años mayor que yo, que acababa de heredar la mayor fortuna del mundo mágico francés. Un gran aliado sin duda.

Con rostro serio fui hacia la puerta. Había organizado esta reunión meses atrás y porque Lily estuviera aquí no la iba a cancelar. Me planteé que ocurriría si Baptiste la veía. Era muy improbable que la reconociera y Lily no se atrevería a hacer nada extraño. No era conveniente que el la viera, pero no iba a perder esta oportunidad. Así que adelanté la reunión en el último momento al darme cuanta de que Lily solía levantarse tarde en un intento de que no se vieran.

Y todo había salido a la perfección, Baptiste estaba a punto de irse. Terminamos de bajar las escaleras que daban al salón cuando el sonido de tacones contra el suelo hizo que el se parara.

Noté cómo se daba la vuelta y tras maldecir internamente a Liliana yo también lo hice. Lily bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Por suerte llevaba un vestido negro de corsé en la parte superior continuado con una falda larga hasta los pies de tela vaporosa. Su mirada pasó sobre mi durante un segundo para después fijarse en Baptiste. Apreté los dientes.

-Buenos días señogita -Saludó mi invitado con un marcado acento francés tras mirarla de arriba a abajo.

-Buenos días –Respondió Lily con una amplia sonrisa.

-No sabía que tuviegas novia, Lucius … -Comentó Baptiste.

-Je ne suis pas sa petite amie -Respondió ella en un perfecto francés dejando claro que no era mi novia. Su tono de voz había sido aterciopelado y algo coqueto.

Baptiste sonrió complacido -Parfait -Respondió dando un paso hacia delante comiéndosela con la mirada.

Conté hasta diez para mantener a raya las ganas de sacar la varita y ponerme a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca y la sangre hirviendo.

-¿Podgía sabeg cual es su nombge?-

-Mía- Hablé perdiendo el control de mis actos -Ella es Mía.

Miré a Baptiste directamente a los ojos, retándole a contradecirme pero el simplemente parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Lily.

-Dime, Mía, ¿Te gustagía comeg conmigo?-

-No puedo, lo siento -Respondió Lily que me miraba con una expresión indescifrable. Baptiste no se había dado cuenta del significado oculto de mis palabras pero ella sí.

Ví que iba a insistir pero me adelanté -¿No tenías otro compromiso dentro de poco? -Controlé lo mejor que pude mi tono de voz.

-Ciegto, ciegto- Murmuró -Un placeg conocegla, Mía-

Lily asintió como respuesta. Tras eso puse una mano sobre el hombro de Baptiste indicándole que continuáramos con nuestro camino hacia la puerta.

Al macharse Baptiste regresé con paso rápido. Lily seguía el salón, sentada en el sofá.

-¿Por qué le has seguido el juego? -Pregunté liberando toda mi ira en esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué no?- Respondió ella con calma.

Clavé mi mirada en Lily y al ver que pretendía fumar le arrebaté el cigarrillo de las manos.

-Odio que fumes- Hablé mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y a mi qué? -Respondió ella sacando otro que volví a quitarle -Como si me importaran tus gustos, Malfoy –Gruñí al oir el apellido de nuevo.

-Deberían importarte-

-¿Por qué?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque eres mía- Le oí bufar.

-Deja de soñar-

-Esto es muy real, Lily- Dije mientras cogía con suavidad una de sus muñecas y delineaba las cicatrices.

-Entonces – Giró la cabeza para mirarme. Con su otra mano subió la manga de mi túnica, dejando a la vista mis cicatrices -Tu eres mío, Lucius.

No supe exactamente qué ocurrió en ese momento. Tal vez fue el que ella me reclamara como suyo de la misma forma que yo hacía, o el susurro lento que fue mi nombre pero no pude evitar tirar suavemente de ella y besarla.

El gusto a manzana inundó mis sentidos haciendo que no pudiera seguir negando mi adicción y obsesión hacia Lily.

* * *

_**Meiga Malfoy: **Más, solo un poco más pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo compensará lo corto que ha sido este. Te quiero :)_

**_Bloom Medianoche: _**_Un romance bastante peculiar pero romance al fin y al cabo. Espero que te guste.  
_

_**Severus:** Esta vez no te he hecho esperar tanto. No sabes lo bien que me sentí al leer tu review, al ver que al menos una persona había captado la ensencia que había intentado plasmar, me sentí muy bien como escritora. (No quiero decir que el resto no lo haya sabido ver si no que tu has sido el único que me lo has transmitido ^^)  
_

**_Liily Luna:_**_ ¡Gracias preciosa!  
_


	11. Odio

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Undécimo capítulo y en tiempo récord, no os podéis quejar. Sólo una pequeña advertencia, lime al final del capítulo. Espero que os guste y por supuesto vuestros comentario._

* * *

_**§ Odio §**_

_**Al principio yo también creí que era odio. Sólo conocía el odio. El odio fomentaba mi mundo. Me tenía prisionero. Me enseñaba a comer, a beber, a respirar. Creí que me moriría con todo ese odio en mis venas. Pero entonces sucedió algo. Me sucedió lo mismo que te ha sucedido a ti. **_

_**V de Vendetta**_

* * *

La luz del sol me daba de lleno en la cara, cosa que habría sido molesto para cualquier otra persona pero para mi era casi el paraíso. Corría una pequeña brisa que hacia un poco soportable el calor propio del mes de julio. Pero para mi acompañante eso parecía no ser de mucha ayuda.

Lucius se había quitado la túnica y ahora se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa y subía las mangas hasta los codos.

Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, tumbada a lo largo de una sábana. Lucius parecía ser un hombre que no toleraba nada el calor pero aquí estaba, sentado a mi lado solo porque yo no quería irme de los jardínes.

Muy a mi pesar había terminado por reconocer lo mucho que le necesitaba. Era increíble que el causante de todos mi sufrimientos fuera la misma persona que me unía a la cordura.

Cuando anochecía había momentos en los que el aire se volvía más pesado, incluso podía escuchar los gritos del resto de reclusos siendo torturados. La habitación en la que dormía se transformaba en la mazmorra de la Masión Riddle.

Todo eso acabó cuando Lucius y yo empezamos a dormir en la misma cama desde la visita de ese hombre francés.

Su respiración lenta y pausada dando en mi nunca hacía que una placentera corriente eléctrica me recorriera la espalda, sacándome de esas terribles alucinaciones. Recordándome que lo único real ahora era él.

-Lucius -Le llamé mientras giraba la cara hacía él y abría los ojos.

Los rayos de sol habían bañado mi cara durante tanto tiempo que al mirarle millones de puntos de luz salieron a su alrededor haciendo que pareciera el propio sol. Parpadeé para que mi vista volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Si?- Respondió dejando un libro a un lado para mirarme.

-¿Tienes animales aquí?-

-Para llevarte tan bien con Dobby me parece algo cruel que le llames animal-Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

-Muy gracioso- Rodé los ojos- El otro día desde el balcón me pareció ver pavos reales aquí, en el jardín- Mi voz demostró mis dudas.

Los había visto a lo lejos y no estaba muy segura de lo que eran. Me parecía muy extraño tener pavos como mascota.

-Sí tengo pavos reales- Subió los hombros con indiferencia.

Sin embargo yo me incorporé hasta quedar sentada con la llama de la curiosidad ardiendo en mi interior como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

-Quiero verlos- Dije con resolución.

-Suelen estar en el laberinto- Lucius señaló un camino que empezaba a nuestra izquierda.

Me puse de rodillas y observé el camino. Sin embargo mi emoción pronto se topó con un obstáculo. Había un laberinto, que yo no había visto desde el balcón de la habitación de Lucius, por tanto estaba muy lejos.

Malfoy me miró sonriendo, había estado esperando a que me diera cuanta de eso. Maldito cabrón.

-Solo tienes que seguir el camino, Lily- Aparté la mirada y volví a sentarme totalmente desilusionada.

-No pienso caminar hasta allí, Lucius- Murmuré.

Hice un pequeño puchero pero me apresuré a configurar un rostro de absoluta seriedad. Ya no podía permitirme debilidades como esa.

Creía que ese tinte infantil que siempre había formado parte de mi había muerto en la mazmorra pero ahora que no estaba siendo torturada cada día, que había vuelto a ver la luz del sol, había descubierto que seguía allí. Todavía quedaba algo de mi.

Oí a Lucius resoplar. Vi como se levantaba y se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Después me miró y me ofreció una mano para levantarme. Le ignoré y cogí un libro.

-Levántate antes de que me arrepienta- Acercó más su mano y esta vez no pude ignorarle.

Cogí su mano y me levanté. Lucius me hizo caminar fuera de la sábana.

-¡Dobby!- Al segundo el elfo doméstico apareció- Coge todo esto y llévalo al centro del laberinto-

Hice una seña a Dobby para que se estuviera quieto.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a caminar hasta allí- Miré directamente a Lucius.

-Nadie ha dicho que vayas a camiar- Pude ver que sonreía levemente antes de girarse a mirar a Dobby -¡Haz lo que te he dicho!

Fruncí los labios en una mueca reprobatoria. Me acerqué al elfo y le acaricié la cabeza.

-Gracias- Le susurré. Dobby me miró con una gran sonrisa tras eso desapareció con un fuerte crack.

-Aún sigo sin entenderlo. Sólo es un asqueroso elfo doméstico, Lily-

-¿Y qué? Tiene sentimientos ¿Sabes? -Me crucé de brazos molesta.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza demostrando lo poco que le importaba eso.

-Ven anda –Habló con voz sedosa pero no me moví- ¿Ya no quieres ver los pavos?- Resoplé y en un par de pasos volví a estar a su lado.

Me sonrió con arrogancia antes de darse la vuelta. Alcé una ceja sin entender lo que hacía.

-Lily, me estoy cansando- Habló con un tono molesto- Sube de una vez.

¿Que subiera dónde? ¿Me iba a llevar él mismo a cuestas?

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente y me apresuré a apoyar las manos en sus hombros y subirme a su espalda. Sabía lo muy escasa que era su paciencia y no quería que se arrepintiera. Lucius me agarró con fuerza por las piernas y empezó a caminar.

Me mantuve en silencio observando cada escultura, cada flor, cada cosa por ínfima que fuera sabiendo que seguramente esta sería la única oportunidad que tuviera para ver esa parte del jardín.

Al ver una rosa tan roja como la sangre me eché hacia delante para poder mirar a Lucius.

-¿Me harás caminar cuando regresemos verdad?- Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los míos.

-Por supuesto-

Suspiré. Ya lo imaginaba, Lucius Malfoy nunca hacía algo desinteresadamente. Sólo esperaba que el lugar mereciera el dolor que iba a pasar después.

Finalmente llegamos al laberinto. Justamente en la entrada había un par de pavos. Me hubiera gustado quedarme allí para observarlos detenidamente pero Lucius los ignoró y se internó en el laberinto.

No vaciló en ningún momento a la hora de elegir hacia dónde girar o qué senda coger cuando había varias posibilidades. Debía conocerse el camino de memoria.

En el centro del laberinto había un gran fuente. El agua caía en cascada desde los tres pisos que la formaban. Paseando lentamente había varios pavos reales. Al lado de la fuente estaba extendida la sábana y encima justo en una esquina todos los libros que Lucius había sacado de la biblioteca.

Malfoy me dejó en el suelo con delicadeza y fue directamente a sentarse. Yo miré el lugar detenidamente. Era precioso.

Di un paso hacia uno de los pavos reales pero un dolor lacerante me hizo quedarme allí clavada. Respiré hondo y di otro paso. Me mordí el labio inferior e intentado ignorar el dolor seguí caminado.

Cuando estuve al lado del pavo toqué con cuidado sus plumas. Realmente tenían una belleza especial. Además todos parecían tener una pose orgullosa muy adecuada para el lugar en el que vivían, para la familia con la que se encontraban.

Di una vuelta por el centro del laberinto. Tardé mucho en recorrerlo todo debido a que cada cierto tiempo tenía que parar ya que no era capaz de soportar el dolor. Al terminar me senté al lado de Malfoy.

Miré el cielo, nubes grises estaban empezando a tapar el sol, pero no me importaba. Había echado de menos tanto el sol como la lluvia.

-Lily … -Mis ojos se clavaron en Lucius al escuchar su tono dubitativo -¿Qué es el amor? Tu sabrás más de él que yo …

Fruncí el ceño. En cierta parte era cierto. Yo alguna vez conocí el amor.

-El amor duele. El amor es un veneno. El más dulce de todos, es cierto, pero veneno al fin y al cabo –Respondí seria.

Lucius no parecía muy satisfecho con mi respuesta. Podía ver la curiosidad en él. El deseo de descubrir el más grande de los misterios.

Intenté concentrarme pero lo único que recordaba de la única vez que había estado enamorada era el dolor. Sabía que había habido buenos momentos pero ahora los veía tan artificiales, tan vacíos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que amor y odio no eran tan distintos. El odio también dolía y tenía grandes momentos.

-¿Qué es el odio? Tu sabes más de él que yo, Malfoy. Descríbemelo- Lucius pensó durante un momento.

-El odio es, locura, obsesión, celos, debilidad... -

-Acabas de describir el amor- Dije con suavidad- Amor y odio son fuerzas de igual fuerza y magnitud. Sólo que amor está mejor visto que el odio – Me encogí de hombros y Lucius apartó la mirada- Son las dos pasiones más grandes, tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas.

-Si tanto se parecen, podrían llegar a confundirse- Dijo Lucius después de un momento.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero la cerré de inmediato. Observé al hombre que tenía delante y todas las alarmas que había en mi interior se encendieron.

¿Podría haber confundido yo amor con odio? No, eso era imposible. Simplemente por el hecho de que yo ya no era capaz de amar. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Dudo mucho que eso pueda pasar- Murmuré con aparente calma.

Lucius asintió después cogió un libro y se puso a leer en voz alta. Cerré los ojos concentrando todos mis sentidos en su voz.

De un momento a otro una fina lluvia empezó a caer. Él cerro el libro y se levantó dispuesto a regresar.

-Un poco de lluvia no va a matarte- Estiré la cabeza para mirarle -¡Dobby!- El elfo apareció al instante- Llevate los libros dentro para que no se mojen, por favor.

Hablé con voz suave y completé la frase con una pequeña sonrisa. La criatura obedeció de inmediato. Malfoy volvió a sentarse resoplando.

El agua fue mojando poco a poco mi pelo y mi ropa. Respiré hondo sintiendo la paz que transmitía la humedad del aire. La intensidad de la lluvia aumentó.

-¿Ya nos hemos mojado suficiente?- Lucius parecía algo molesto. Suspiré y asentí.

Él no perdió más tiempo, se levantó y más que a caminar, empezó a correr.

Estreché los ojos para poder verle a través de la fuerte lluvia. Me era muy difícil seguirle.

Intenté ir más rápido pero el dolor hizo que mis piernas flaquearan y el resbaladizo suelo hizo el resto. Caí estrepitosamente. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con una bifurcación y lo peor es que no había visto hacia dónde había girado Malfoy.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo me incorporé hasta quedar sentada. Me quité los zapatos de tacón y los tiré con rabia. Izquierda o derecha. No iba a quedarme allí, así que tenía que elegir.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me levanté. Con pasos lentos me dirigí hacia el camino de la izquierda. De repente alguien me cogió en brazos. Mi vista ascendió hasta encontrarse con el gesto serio de Lucius. Este giró en redondo y continuó caminando a paso rápido por el sendero de la derecha.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Yo le miraba como el que mira un enigma indescifrable y el miraba al frente.

Al entrar en la mansión me dejó en el suelo y sin decir nada desapareció subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

* * *

Me senté en una de las butacas de la biblioteca. Ese lugar me transmitóa tranquilidad. Era un lugar perfecto para pensar.

Siempre había ansiado nuevos conocimientos y el amor era uno que siempre se me había resistido. La respuesta que Lily me había dado me descolocó por completo y ahora no estaba seguro de si no hubiera sido mejor seguir sin conocer lo que era el amor.

Cuando decidí llevarla hasta el laberinto me prometí a mi mismo que la haría caminar cuando regresáramos, entonces ¿Por qué demonios había vuelto a buscarla? Llevaba una hora ahí y aún no había encontrado la respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y solté un bufido. Quería estar solo. Al parecer Lily no lo escuchó porque unos segundo después estaba a mi lado. La miré con fastidio. Tenía el pelo húmedo y llevaba un sencillo vestido azul marino. Sin zapatos, eso sí. Sólo se los ponía para salir fuera.

-Creía que me harías caminar- Mi mano prácticamente voló hacia mi bastón. Una mención más sobre eso y la cruciaba ahí mismo.

-La próxima vez te dejo allí tirada si eso te hace más feliz- Respondí cortante.

La pequeña sonrisa con la que había llegado desapareció. Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Fue cálido, diría que incluso dulce. Parecía una forma de decir gracias. Cuando reaccioné ella ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta. Evité que saliera cogiéndola de una mano.

Desde la muerte de mi madre no había recibido algo tan inocente. Un millón de emociones se revolucionaron en mi interior todas ellas queriendo salir. Y lo hicieron de la única forma que yo conocía. De una forma dolorosa y posesiva.

Desde la base de su cuello tracé un camino de besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja mientras enredaba la mano derecha en su pelo y con la izquierda cogía la varita. Lily intentó alejarse pero fue inútil. Hice que estirara el cuello y allí dónde había depositado el último beso coloqué la punta de la varita. Murmuré un hechizo y moví la varita como si dibujara. Ella se agarró a mi con fuerza. Sabía que la piel debía estar ardiéndole pero sólo serían unos minutos más.

Cuando terminé dejé de sujetar su cabeza y observé mi obra. Una pequeña eme perfectamente tatuada justo dejaba del lóbulo de su oído. Cuando pasé un dedo sobre él Lily soltó un quejido y se alejó un paso de mi.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?- Hice aparecer un espejo y antes de entregárselo besé su frente.

-Nada, Mía- Respondí con tranquilidad mientras volvía a sentarme en la butaca.

Un par de minutos después escuché el espejo romperse contra el suelo. Aunque seguí mostrando calma cogí mi varita con fuerza. Lily y objetos cortantes era una combinación peligrosa. Aún más si no le había gustado lo que acababa de hacer.

Sin embargo cuando ella entró en mi campo de visión descubrí que no estaba molesta. Parecía más bien entre sorprendida y pensativa.

Lily se arrodilló entre mis piernas y llevó sus manos a mis hombros. Primero quitó mi capa y después siguió con los botones de mi túnica. Tras eso fue mi camisa y cuando mi torso quedó desnudo a su vista apoyó las manos en mis rodillas.

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunté algo impaciente. No saber qué se traía entre manos me ponía nervioso.

-Pienso en … ¿Por qué una marca más? ¿A caso no tenemos suficientes el uno del otro?-

-Cierto, pero ...- Quise decir algo que explicara por qué la eme era necesaria, pero no encontré palabras.

-Pero esta es distinta, especial- Me miró a los ojos y yo asentí.

Se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho justo dónde resonaba el latido de mi corazón. Momentos después se separó, había dejado una marca morada.

-Lily, eso no es muy práctico. Se borrará- Comenté con arrogancia.

-Justo, Lucius. Cuando se borre volveré a repetirlo- Sonrió ampliamente y me guiñó un ojo.

Levanté la mano derecha y le acaricié la cara lentamente. Al llegar a su barbilla ella cogió mi mano y pasó un dedo por la cicatriz que atravesaba la palma.

Tiró de mi y me dejé llevar hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, como ella.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro y deslizo sus dedos por mi espalda haciendo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Puse mis manos en su cintura y junté nuestras caderas.

Como ella había dicho había algo distinto, especial. Era lo que las marcas querían expresar, lo que se adivinaba en el ambiente, lo que hacía que la delicadeza y el cuidado dirigiera nuestros movimientos.

Mis manos subieron de su cintura hasta los botones del vestido y fui quitándolos uno a uno. Lily levantó la cabeza y sacó los brazos de la prenda que cayó hasta sus rodillas.

Desabrochó mi cinturón y después los pantalones mientras besaba mi cuello. Cuando nos quitamos el uno al otro toda la ropa ella me empujó hacia atrás con suavidad y volví a dejarme llevar. No quería pensar, solo sentir.

Quedé sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la butaca y con lentitud se colocó sobre mi. Durante un momento ninguno de los dos hizo nada, sólo nos miramos a los ojos.

Rodeé a Lily con mis brazos acercándola todo lo posible a mi. Ella apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara con dulzura e inició un ritmo lento, tan lento que me estaba volviendo loco.

Con cada movimiento nuestros labios se rozaban pero nunca llegaban a unirse, lo que era desesperante y dolorosamente excitante.

Llegó un momento en el que no fui capaz de soportarlo más y de un movimiento rápido tumbé a Lily en el suelo quedando yo sobre ella. Sus manos fueron hacia mi espalda y sus piernas rodearon mi cadera.

El ritmo que yo impuse fue mucho más rápido. Vi que Lily movía los labios, susurraba algo que no entendía. Me miraba a los ojos y susurraba. Necesitaba sabes qué decía.

Finalmente lo oí tan claro y tan obvio que no sabía como no lo había adivinado antes. Lucius. Mi nombre salía de sus labios como una letanía.

Ante eso solo pude besarla como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Al separarme ella volvió a decirlo pero esta vez fue un grito ahogado. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse y entonces ocurrió.

Una explosión en mi interior, fuegos artificiales rojos tras mis párpados y después la calma más absoluta.

* * *

_**Bloom Medianoche: Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Espero tu opinión :D**_

_**Meiga Malfoy: ¡Por supuesto que soy tuya! ¿Qué demonios se ha creído Lucius? Tsk, tsk.**_

_**Severus: Qué decir querido, con cada review tuyo muero de amor. Tu si que sabes entenderme a la hora de escribir.**_

_**Rosedrama: Tienes mucha razón con eso de "Síndrome de Estocolmo" el fic esta completamente basado en el :D Eché de meno un review tuyo en los anteriores capítulos pero ahora que he recibido dos de golpe estoy feliz cual regaliz. Espero que este te guste ¡Un beso!**_


	12. Miedo

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Debo disculparme por mi inmensa tardanza, entre los exámenes de la universidad unas cosas y otras no he tenido tiempo para nada … Pero bueno ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo y partir de ahora espero poder actualizar con más regularidad. _

_No os entretengo más, recordar dejar review y que se os quiere mucho mis lectores._

* * *

_**§ Miedo §**_

_**Una mente con miedo es aquella que se debate entre la locura y la cordura.**_

* * *

Hoy había sido un día de trabajo en el Ministerio verdaderamente agotador. En cuento llegué a la mansión ni si quiera me preocupé por localizar a Lily. Fui directamente a mi habitación, dejé el bastón apoyado en la pared, me quité la túnica y los zapatos y me tiré en la cama.

Los párpados me pesaban, poco a poco se fueron cerrando. Pero a pesar de todo, y aunque era lo que más deseaba, no me dormí. Todas las esperanzas de conseguirlo se fueron al traste cuando escuché el agua golpeando contra la bañera.

Me crucé de brazos como si así pudiera poner una barrera entre la imagen de Lily duchándose y yo.

-Lucius- Su voz fue un lento susurro cerca de mi y fue inevitable que abriera los ojos. Pero no encontré lo que esperaba.

Lily estaba arrodillada a mi lado, completamente vestida y perfectamente peinada.

-Estas muy cansado ¿Verdad?- Asentí lentamente, descolocado. En parte porque la hacía duchándose y en parte porque aún no me acostumbraba a esa especie de preocupación que últimamente mostraba por mi.

-Ven- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Con reticencia me incorporé y acepté la mano que me ofrecía. Me llevó hasta el baño en el cual los espejos estaban empañados gracias a una densa nube de vapor que lo cubría todo. La bañera estaba llena de agua con una abundante cantidad de espuma.

-Lily, ya te he dicho que estoy cansado- Hablé tras darme la vuelta y mirarla con una ceja alzada. Ella se cruzó de brazos con aire indignado.

-¿Que prepare un baño tiene que querer decir que me quiero acostar contigo?-

-Técnicamente acostarnos no- Maticé con un tono burlón.

-Pues esto es para ti listillo. Ahora métete en el agua y relájate– Se dio la vuelta– Y yo me voy a la biblioteca para que no sigas pensando mal de mi.

-No seas boba- Repliqué cogiéndola por la muñeca -Hay sitio de sobra para los dos- La vi sacudir la cabeza.

-Pues no entraré-

-Pues tú mismo-

Lily volvió a intentar irse pero no la solté. Resopló y me miró fijamente a los ojos para finalmente suspirar.

-Venga, se va a enfriar el agua- No empecé a desabrocharme la camisa hasta que vi que ella hacía lo propio con su vestido.

Entré en el agua y me sumergí. Cuando se me acabó el aire salí, me eché el pelo hacia atrás y miré a la pelirroja, esperando que terminara de desvestirse.

-Vamos, Lily-

-No- Sonrió con inocencia.

-Has dicho que ...-

-No, yo no he dicho nada- Me interrumpió ampliando su sonrisa. Y se agachó para recoger su vestido.

Estreché los ojos. Yo siempre conseguía lo que quería, y Lily se iba a quedar allí conmigo. Por las buenas o por las malas.

-Está bien … Pero antes de irte dame el jabón- Comenté mientras subía los hombros, haciendo que no me importaba.

-Lo tienes ahí-

-Ya, pero quiero el del armario- Me miró con una expresión que decía "Maldito niño caprichoso" pero finalmente fue hasta el pequeño armario que había al lado de la bañera. Me incorporé y rodeando con los dos brazos su cintura la arrastré conmigo al agua.

Ignoré su pequeño grito sentándola entre mis piernas.

-¿Era necesario esto?-

-Mucho- Respondí mientras me recostaba contra la bañera.

Lily se quitó el resto de la ropa y la dejó caer en el suelo. Se recogió el pelo en un improvisado moño para después tumbarse con cuidado sobre mi con su espalda contra mi pecho.

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos dejándome en una especie de letargo. Observaba a Lily jugar con mis manos como si fueran las de un muñeco mientras entonaba una melodía en francés. Entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos, probaba distintas formas de hacerlo o si no unía los dedos de una de mis manos con la otra.

Tras un rato atrapé sus manos entre las mías y la estreché un poco más contra mi.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que hablaras francés-

-Tu nunca quisiste saber de mi más allá de mi estatus de sangre- Se encogió de hombros mientras torcía ligeramente la boca– Es normal que algo así jamás se te pasara por la cabeza.

Me mantuve en silencio preguntándome qué más cosas no sabía de ella. Cuántas podría descubrir y cuántas habían sido destruidas por mi en la mansión Riddle.

Lily rompió el silencio continuando con la conversación.

-Tengo familia en Francia, solía pasar la mayor parte del verano allí. Por eso hablo francés-

-Francia es un país muy bonito- Me hubiera golpeado a mi mismo por hacer un comentario tan estúpido pero no sabía qué decir para que continuara hablando.

-Sí, bueno … Después de tantos años te acaba cansando. Yo siempre quise ir a Venecia-

- Conozco esa ciudad como la palma de mi mano-

-¿En serio?- Se giró para mirarme.

-Yo nunca te mentiría-

-Eso es, en sí, una gran mentira- Arrugó la nariz dando a su rostro un aire desconfiado.

-Tus palabras me duelen, Mía- Me hice el ofendido.

Lily se limitó a rodar los ojos y volver a apoyar la espalda contra mi. Esta vez se dedicó a jugar con la espuma.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a Dobby.

-Ha llegado una carta, amo … -

-Déjala en mi des -A mitad de la frase reconocí la letra que había en el sobre. Guardando la calma cogí una toalla y me sequé las manos- Dámela.

Dobby me entregó la carta y al segundo se fue. Miré de reojo a Lily. Sin duda se había enterado de todo pero seguía a lo suyo. Mejor. Abrí rápidamente el sobre.

_**Reunión dentro de media hora en la Mansión Riddle. Trae a Liliana.**_

La carta no estaba firmada, aunque tampoco era necesario. Voldemort había vuelto de su viaje. Y eso sería el fin. Sólo tenía que leerle la mente a Lily para enterarse de todo.

Ella seguía tan tranquila dando forma a la espuma. Tenía una expresión de absoluta paz y tranquilidad.

¿Cómo demonios iba a quitarla esa serenidad y llevarla a su prisión? ¿Y llevarme a mi propia muerte? Intentaba encontrar una solución pero no la había. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer más que cumplir la órdenes del Lord … Como debía haber hecho.

-Mía … Vamos, tenemos que ir un sitio –Murmuré mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia delante por la cintura.

Tenía que darme prisa pues no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado metido en mis pensamientos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? - No respondí. Salí de la bañera y después le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir.

-¿Lucius?- Siguió insistiendo. Todo en ella denotaba preocupación pero seguí sin responder. Me cubrí con una toalla y después la cubrí a ella con otra.

Salí del baño dejándola atrás. Fui hasta el armario y empecé a sacar la ropa. La mía y la suya.

Empecé a vestirme con rápidez. Estaba terminando de ponerme los pantalones cuando Lily salió del baño con la arrugada carta en las manos respirando agitadamente. Dejó caer la carta al suelo y con paso rápido se dirigió hacia al balcón.

Según se acercaba a la barandilla su paso se volvía más rápido y entonces supe lo que iba a hacer. Me lancé a por ella y conseguí agarrarla justo un segundo antes de que se precipitara al vacío.

Seguía luchando contra mí a pesar de que la tenía bien sujeta.

-NO VOY A VOLVER. PREFIERO MORIR- Poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza mientras seguía murmurando cosas sobre lo placentera que sería la muerte y lo mucho que me agradecería que yo la ayudara.

-Que te matara te haría muy feliz … Y yo jamás haría algo que te trajera felicidad. Recuérdalo, Mía. Te odio -La mentí a ella y a mí también. Pues ya no me veía capaz de hacer lo que durante tanto tiempo había deseado, acabar con su vida.

-No vuelvas a intentar esto jamás- Vi a Lily asentir lentamente -Tenemos que darnos prisa- Volvió a asentir y ambos volvimos dentro.

* * *

Diez minutos después llegamos a la mansión Riddle dónde al parecer todo el mundo nos esperaba. Cada mortífago estaba es su lugar habitual el único cambio era que había un silla más a la derecha del Lord.

Voldemort se acercó a nosotros. Cogió la mano derecha de Lily y la beso. Yo fui a ocupar mi lugar en la mesa con mi mejor cara de indiferencia.

-Bienvenida, querida- El Lord habló mirándola a los ojos. En segundos vería todo lo que había ocurrido en este mes y su ira recaería sobre mi. Pero nada ocurrió a pesar de que Lily le mantuvo la mirada por varios minutos.

Voldemort la condujo hasta la mesa y la indicó que se sentara a su lado. Todos se mostraron entre sorprendidos y ofendidos. Bellatrix en concreto parecía un volcán en erupción. En cualquier momento se levantaría y acabaría con todo y con todos.

El Lord ordenó que se le informara de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese mes y a pesar de todo así se hizo.

Oía las voces de los mortífagos pero no distinguía lo que decían. Mi mente estaba tratando de averiguar por qué seguía vivo ¿Liliana sabría Oclumancia a caso?

Lily estaba descolocada, su mirada no se quedaba en el mismo sitio más de unos segundos. No tenía el aplomo y la seguridad de antes.

-... Capturamos a varios, entre ellos un miembro de Orden del Fénix- La reacción de todos fue instantánea. Todos, incluyendo a Lily, miramos a Yaxley. Voldemort se inclinó hacia delante colocó una de sus manos sobre la de la pelirroja. El movimiento fue realizado de una forma tranquila, natural pero a nadie le pasó desapercibido.

Liliana quitó la mano a una velocidad casi inhumana y clavó sus ojos en los del Lord. Él estaba exultante, como un niño con un juguete nuevo, sin embargo ella parecía querer salir corriendo.

-¿Quien es nuestro nuevo invitado?- Preguntó el Lord.

-Peter Pettigrew-

-Bien … ¿Qué hacemos con el resto? No son de mucho valor … ¿Tú qué piensas Liliana?- Lily parpadeó un par de veces y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué pienso de qué?- Su voz intentó sonar firme.

-Que si viven o mueren. Tú decides, se hará cómo tu digas-

En ese momento la pelirroja pasó las manos varias veces por el pelo. Frotaba sus manos y su mirada cambiaba de lugar más rápido que antes.

-Vivir significa …-

-Vivir significa las mazmorras-

-Entonces que mueran- No perdió un segundo en dar esa respuesta.

-Así se hará. Hemos terminado, amigos-

Todos se levantaron y salieron de forma ordenada.

-Lucius, quédate-

Voldemort se levantó y ofreció su mano a Lily. Ella lo ignoró por completo, se levantó pero no se separó de la silla, se aferraba a su respaldo con las dos manos.

-¿Alguna información especial de este mes, Lucius?-

-No mi Lord, todo fue tal y como usted ordenó- Hablé con mi acostumbrada frialdad a pesar de que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Y tú mi querida Lily? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?- La aludida se limitó a sacudir la cabeza como respuesta.

-Muy bien, porque tendrás que volver allí- Voldemort caminó hasta llegar a su lado y la miró como pidiéndole disculpas porque tuviera que volver a mi casa- Pero tranquila, volveremos a vernos pronto- El Lord levantó una mano y sus dedos rozaron la cara de Lily la cual retrocedió de una forma tan rápida que casi se cae.

-Podéis iros-

Agarré del codo a Evans de una forma brusca, la metí a la chimenea y desaparecimos.

Segundos después llegamos a la mansión. Lily fue la primera en salir. Caminaba de un lado para otro. Finalmente decidió un rumbo y fue hasta el mueble bar. Cogió un vaso y una botella de whisky pero sus manos temblaban tanto que derramó el líquido.

Fui hasta ella y la quité las cosas de las manos y le serví yo un vaso. Cuando se lo tendí ella rehuyó mi mirada.

Me bebí el vaso y después cogí su barbilla e hice que me mirara, tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

Estaba llorando. Jamás pensé que la vería llorar así pues lloraba de miedo. Lo vi en sus ojos, el terror los inundaba y les daba un brillo distinto. Volvió a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- Me miró esperando que yo dijera algo mientras volvía a mi lado- ¿Qué más quiere? ¿Qué más quiere de mi?-

Sabía lo que quería, pero me veía incapaz de contárselo. Saber lo que Voldemort preparaba para ella le daría estabilidad. Estaría preparada si sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Pero no podía decírselo simplemente por el hecho de que ella era Mía. Así lo debía seguir creyendo.

La cogí de la mano, me senté en el sofá y la senté sobre mi. Lily me miraba como si estuviera perdida, esperando que yo dijera algo que diera sentido a todo.

-No lo sé- Mentí una vez más … Cuánta razón había tenido al no fiarse de mi hace un par de horas.

Mi respuesta sólo hizo que su barbilla temblara y cayeran más lágrimas. Su miedo parecía aumentar por momentos.

Temblaba como una hoja y nunca me había parecido tan frágil como ahora. Parecía que cualquier cosa podría romperla en mil pedazos.

-No llores más, Mía –Escondió su cara en mi cuello pero no dejó de llorar.

Yo sólo podía abrazarla y pensar. Ella era Mía y yo cuidaba de mis cosas, no podía permitir que ella siguiera sufriendo así. Lily sólo lloraría por mi.

También era alguien muy celoso de mis posesiones y el Lord pretendía arrebatarme una. Me gustara o no, eso me ponía en su contra.

Debía pensar y actuar rápido. Más allá de mi propia muerte no podía permitir que Voldemort se quedara con Mía.

* * *

_**Lucius Malfoy: Me encanta que te encante :3**_

_**Rosedrama: Jajajajajaja, bueno te permito que me culpes de todo mientras sea un tatuaje chachi pistachi (Por cierto yo tengo el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte tatuado) Su cariño es raro porque su relación es rara en sí ¿No? Jajaja, me alegra que te guste ¡Nos leemos! **_

_**Laidy Polairix Edelstein: Eso de que admitan sus sentimientos lo veo complicado … Aunque Lucius si parece darse cuenta de que no es sólo odio lo que siente, ya se verá lo que pasa ^_^**_

_**Severus: - Me levanto y te aplaudo- Ni yo misma lo hubiera explicado tan bien. Adoro tus reviews, ya lo sabes.**_


	13. Oscuridad

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Una vez más siento haber tardado tanto. Nos os entretengo, disfrutad del capítulo y no olvidéis dejar review :)_

* * *

_**§ Oscuridad §**_

_**Un amor cruel, un amor caprichoso había invadido mi vida. El amor exige sacrificios. Y en los sacrificios corre la sangre.**_

_**Sheridan Le Fanu**_

* * *

No saber qué era lo que Voldemort pretendía me mantuvo en un estado de pánico irracional que tuve que enfrentar sola.

Lo que más me costó encajar fue que el Lord me pidiera mi opinión. Tener que pronunciarme e incluso decidir sobre sus atrocidades me desquiciaba. Sin embargo terminé por convencerme de que si ocurría alguna desgracia a causa de mis decisiones no debía sentirme mal. Al fin y al cabo si a Voldemort se le cruzaban los cables por guardar silencio todo podría reducirse a desconocidos o yo. Y no, aún no estaba entre mis planes morir.

Tras el regreso del Lord Lucius vivió encerrado en su despacho. Sólo salía para ir al ministerio o a las reuniones de mortífagos, a las que tenía el honor de estar invitada. Al final del día se dejaba caer en la cama y me abrazaba para después sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Dos semanas después, cuando ya había conseguido controlar por mi misma mis nervios comportándome con el mismo aplomo de antaño en presencia de Voldemort, Lucius salió también de su encierro.

Nunca me había interesado por sus asuntos pero viendo el cambio que se había producido en él tras esas dos semanas, mi curiosidad por saber que se traía entre manos aumentaba por momentos.

Se comportaba de una forma temeraria. Se jactaba de ello y, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué lo hacía, se burlaba de Voldemort. Todo esto lo acompañaba con frases del estilo "Lucius Malfoy siempre gana".

Hace varios días tuvo la genial idea de llevarme con él al Callejón Kocturn. Obviamente no me negué, volver a pisar ese lugar era casi un sueño. Pero aún así no pude evitar preocuparme. Algo estaba ocurriendo lo suficientemente importante para que Voldemort y Lucius cambiaran tanto su forma de actuar.

Por otra parte me enteré de cosas muy interesantes en las reuniones con el Lord. Elisabeth Potter ya había dado a luz y tras ello toda la familia Potter había desaparecido. Sin embargo poco pude averiguar sobre Pettigrew.

A pesar de lo débil que siempre le había visto tenía fe ciega en la amistad que mantenía, ya no conmigo, si no con el resto de miembros de la orden sobretodo con James. La amistad lo es todo para un Gryffindor y confiaba en que mantendría firme ante cualquier tortura.

Intenté girar sobre mi misma en la cama pero fue imposible. Lucius me apretaba contra él con más fuerza de la necesaria y, para qué negarlo, me encantaba que así lo hiciera. Todo mi ser llevaba la contraria a la lógica y decía que no había lugar más seguro que ese.

Sabía muy bien que con esa acción estaba muy lejos de querer mostrarse protector … O tal vez sí, pero no se trataba de una protección altruista. Lucius Malfoy era protector de sus posesiones.

El mundo gira tan rápido que hasta marea, y en ese tránsito yo había pasado de proclamar fiera y orgullosa que no era propiedad de nadie a tener una eme grabada a fuego en mi cuello. Y de acuerdo con mi antigua opinión, Lucius me había marcado como a un animal pero la misma suerte había corrido él. Me pertenecía. Y llegado el momento defendería mi más valiosa posesión, la poca luz que me quedaba en la vida.

Intenté girar otra vez. Esta vez Malfoy aflojó su agarre y pude quedar cara a cara con él.

-Buenos días– Murmuré mientras me tallaba un ojo -¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la tarde … Así que es más correcto decir buenas tardes - Abrí los ojos, incrédula-

-¿En serio son las cuatro?- Él se limitó a asentir -Estamos cogiendo horarios de vampiro- Dije con todo de reprimenda mientras me incorporaba hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

La sábana resbaló dejando ver el camisón negro que había elegido para dormir. Giré la cabeza la cabeza y miré a Lucius por encima de mi hombro.

-Deberíamos levantarnos-

-¿Es necesario?- Respondió con un tono de una inocencia tan sumamente fingido que mi ceja derecha se disparó hacia arriba.

Levantó su brazo derecho, el más cercano a mi. Sus dedos rozaron la piel de mi brazo y de mi hombro en forma de caricias fugaces. Llegó hasta la nuca donde se entretuvo dibujando formas sin sentido. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica me recorrió. Pronto se cansó y volvió a mi hombro derecho. Apartó el tirante del camisón. Después se dirigió hacia el otro y repitió la misma acción.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta la prenda había descendido hasta mi cadera revelando mi desnudez. Lucius me observaba detenidamente, con fijeza. Sentía que cada lugar de mi cuerpo en el que él posaba su mirada ardía.

Mis mejillas se arrebolaron y rápidamente me tapé con la sábana. Como consecuencia él estalló en carcajadas.

Una parte de mi le observó fascinada. Jamás le había oído reírse así, de una forma tan despreocupada. Era como un soplo de brisa fresca. La otra seguía muerta de vergüenza.

-No puedo creer que te entre la vergüenza ahora -Habló tras haber controlado su risa.

-Pues creételo- Murmuré apartando la mirada. Su escrutinio a mi cuerpo había conseguido intimidarme. Antes se podría haber dicho que tenía un cuerpo bonito. Ahora, lleno de cicatrices como estaba, dudaba mucho que mereciera tal calificación.

-Anda … - Se esmeró en poner un tono seductor con la intención clara de desarmarme y casi lo consiguió.

-¿Desde cuando eres un vouyeur?-

-Desde nunca. Si mi memoria no falla un vouyeur observa gente desnuda o escenas sexuales con el deseo de obtener excitación sexual, yo solo admiro la belleza. La tuya -Hizo una teatral pausa antes de continuar- He visto infinidad de obras de arte que intentaban representar la belleza femenina … - Como en un arrebato se incorporó y pasó un dedo por mi aún sonrojada mejilla – Y creeme, todos ellos fracasaron en su intento porque no te tuvieron a ti de musa.

En ese instante algo explotó en mi interior y liberó un centenar de mariposas que revolotearon por mi estómago. Al mismo tiempo mi pecho irremediablemente se infló de orgullo. Esta era la primera vez que Lucius me elogiaba y lo había hecho de una forma absolutamente perfecta. Guardé esas palabras como un pequeño tesoro a sabiendas de que algo así jamás volvería a ocurrir.

Acto seguido Malfoy apartó la sábana para continuar observando mi cuerpo. Entonces decidí que yo también quería admirar su belleza.

Desabroché los botones de la parte de arriba de su camisa. Clavé la vista en su ombligo y lentamente fui ascendiendo por su definido torso, sus fuertes brazos, la curva que unía sus hombros a su cuello, su mandíbula angulosa, su sedoso pelo y por último mi mirada esmeralda se encontró la plata líquida de sus ojos.

Nuestras frentes se unieron. Lucius dejó escapar su aliento sobre mi broca haciendo que quedara obnubilada.

-Eres perfecto- Hablé contra sus labios-

-Lo sé- Una sonrisa autosuficiente cruzó su rostro.

No me dio tiempo a comentar nada sobre su inmenso ego. Atrapó mi labio inferior en su boca y lo succionó con un infinito cuidado. Así comenzó un beso sumamente tierno y lento, muy lento. Basado en suaves roces de nuestros labios y nuestra lengua.

Deseaba que ese beso no acabara jamás pero si algo había aprendido es que las cosas nunca ocurren como uno quiere. No había podido disfrutarlo al completo cuando los labios de Lucius se cerraron abruptamente completando su expresión crispada.

-Asquerosa víbora humana- Gruñó con su voz chorreando desprecio.

Al instante comprendí que Voldemort nos reclamaba. Resoplé enfadada, no podía ser más oportuno. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiéramos no podíamos ignorar su llamado.

No tardamos más que un par de minutos en vestirnos. Lucius decidió que esta vez nos apareceríamos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvimos al pie de la mansión Riddle. Cruzamos la puerta y nos internamos en los pasillos escasamente iluminados que caracterizaban ese lugar.

Tras girar en un par de corredores Lucius me acorraló contra una pared.

-He estado pensando que ...- Empezó con un cariz meloso- está muy mal dejar las cosas a medias -Al decir lo siguiente su rostro se ensombreció- El Lord no se interpondrá entre nosotros- Y sin más me besó de una forma más agitada que la vez anterior.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Pregunté al separarnos. Estiré los brazos hacia delante intentando poner algo de distancia. Sin embargo dejó caer su bastón, en un movimiento rápido cogió mis manos, levantó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y los pegó a la pared.

-Vamos Mía, no seas aguafiestas- Acariciaba mi frente con la punta de su nariz al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba vislumbrar que no hubiera nadie allí.

-¿Eres consciente de ...-Volvió a besarme. Podría haberme negado de muchas formas pero desde aquella primera noche un nuevo instinto se instaló en mi. Era como si fuera contra mi naturaleza rechazarle.

Y a pesar de saber lo peligrosa que era la situación ésta no dejaba de resultarme cuanto menos atrayente.

Ese segundo beso se transformó en varios encadenados. Moví las manos y en cuanto Lucius las liberó se enredaron en su pelo.

Poco a poco se fue reduciendo la intensidad hasta el punto en el que simplemente estábamos abrazados. Un ruido fugaz, que hubiera sido imperceptible si no hubiera habido absoluto silencio, explotó la burbuja de paz que habíamos creado.

En un acto reflejo Lucius cogió su bastón y sacó la varita para iluminar el pasillo. Nada. Si no fuera por nosotros en ese lugar no habría ninguna otra persona.

-Respira, Mía- Me dijo con cierto toque burlón. Resoplé. Si no le hubiera visto un millón de veces montar en cólera juraría que en vez de sangre lo que corría por sus venas era nitrógeno líquido.

-Vámonos de aquí- Fue una orden clara que di mientras le colocaba bien el pelo. Acto seguido Lucius guardó la varita en su bastón y reanudamos la marcha.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones cada uno ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Él entre los mortífagos y yo en la silla a la derecha de la del Lord. Éramos de los primeros en llegar, sólo había un par de mortífagos más que se dedicaron a mirarme con claras muecas de asco.

Las puertas se abrieron. Ni si quiera me molesté en girar la cabeza para comprobar quien era. El sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo me taladraba la cabeza. Supe lo que iba a ocurrir. Siempre llega el momento en el que has de pagar por tus acciones.

Los mortífagos tomaron distancia, supuse que para observar mejor el espectáculo. Lucius se unió a ellos.

Empecé a barajar mis posibilidades. Lucius no podía ayudarme y yo no tenía varita. Eso es lo que se llama jugar en desventaja.

Se acercaba así que me levanté y fui hacia la chimenea. Paré delante, como si la estuviera observando, mas seguía muy atenta al sonido de tacones. Finalmente estos cesaron justo detrás de mi, después un latigazo marcó mi espalda. Apreté los dientes y apoyé las manos en la ornamentación de la chimenea para mantenerme en pie. No tardó en llegar el segundo. Tras el tercero sentí cómo las heridas se abrían en mi espalda.

Mi adversaria empezó a gritar lo mucho que me iba a arrepentir por matar a su querida hermana. Entonces me propinó otros tres latigazos seguidos que me tiraron al suelo.

Se oyeron carcajadas burlonas a las que Bellatrix se unió. Aproveché ese momento para coger el atizador, girar aún en el suelo y golpearla en las piernas con todas mis fuerzas. La mortífaga cayó soltando un grito. Poco dispuesta a darle la oportunidad de continuar con lo que había empezado me puse de rodillas y enarbolé de nuevo el atizador contra ella con la clara intención de aplastarle el cráneo contra el suelo.

Sin embargo este me fue arrebatado. Giré la cabeza enfurecida buscando al culpable. La bestia que llevaba dentro había despertado y reclamaba el reguero de sangre que había estado a punto de producirse. Mis ojos barrieron la sala hasta dar con Voldemort el cual mantenía el atizador flotando a su alrededor. Me miraba con avidez y una sonrisa complacida. Me obligué a tranquilizarme. Por nada del mundo iba a proporcionarle el espectáculo que tanto deseaba.

El atizador dejó de flotar. El sonido que produjo al golpear contra el suelo rompió el tenso silencio que se había producido. Acto seguido el Lord hizo un movimiento amplio con su brazo derecho indicando que tomáramos asiento. Al parecer el resto de mortífagos había llegado durante esa pequeña pelea.

Respiré hondo antes de ponerme en pie. La espalda me ardía, hilos de sangre la recorrían empapando la tela de mi vestido.

Ocupé mi lugar teniendo infinito cuidado de no apoyar las espalda contra el respaldo. Observé cómo Bellatrix cojeaba hasta su silla. Me fue imposible evitar sonreír de una forma maléfica. Ella me correspondió con una mirada llena de odio y locura.

-Amigos míos- Empezó Voldemort con un tono enérgico. Se encontraba de pie con una mano el respaldo de su asiento. Sus ojos iban de uno a otro de los presentes– Os he reunido aquí con un motivo de celebración.

Un siseo captó mi atención, incliné la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Ahí estaba esa asquerosa serpiente, reptando a su antojo por la estancia. Como siempre hacía levanté las piernas subiéndolas hasta el asiento. Las crucé por los tobillos de manera que nadie era capaz de ver mi cambio de posición.

Ese animal me producía una aversión inimaginable. Tal vez fuera debido a que desde el regreso del Lord ésta era su compañera inseparable. Todo lo que tenía que ver con él me repugnaba.

-Hoy vamos a recibir un nuevo integrante en nuestra familia- Esas palabras volvieron a captar mi atención.

Voldemort agitó su varita para que la puerta se abriera de par en par. Peter Pettigrew entró con paso lento. Me negaba a creer lo que veía. No podía ser.

Aparté la mirada de él. Ahora no sabía qué me asqueaba más, si el Lord, la serpiente o Pettigrew.

El resto de mortífagos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. De los que se encontraban más cerca de mi capté frases que declaraban lo poca cosa que le veían para ser uno de los suyos.

-Pero antes- Voldemort no necesitó alzar la voz para imponer silencio- Nuestro nuevo amigo debe darnos una información … Especial- Hizo una pequeña pausa y nos miró- Pettigrew asegura ser el guardián del secreto que mantiene a los Potter ocultos de mi.

Un temblor acudió a mis manos. Volví a mirar a Pettigrew con clara ansiedad. Incluso me costaba respirar. Me era imposible olvidar que yo tenía la culpa de que Voldemort tuviera en el punto de mira a mis amigos.

-Dinos … ¿Dónde están?- Todos esperaban con expectación la respuesta sin embargo Peter se tomó su tiempo.

En mi fuero interno rogaba por que se arrepintiera aunque eso supusiera su muerte inmediata. Me miró, entonces negué con la cabeza con total claridad.

-Se encuentran en Godrics Hollow- Justo después le entregó un papel a Voldemort que supuse que tendría escrito el lugar exacto.

Perfecto, perfecto – Se oyó murmurar al Lord. Sin más preámbulos Pettigrew subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo y Voldemort puso la punta de su varita en su antebrazo.

Peter soltó un grito. Debía dolor muchísimo pero no se acercaba ni por asomo a lo que esa rata se merecía.

Al terminar el Lord se aparto de él para dirigirse al resto de mortífagos- ¿Quién iba a decir que la Orden del Fénix nos ayudaría tanto? - Fue un comentario burlón que me dolió mil veces más que los latigazos. Voldemort colocó una mano sobre mi hombro. Me levanté con violencia apartándome de él.

-Tranquila, querida- Ahora habló de forma conciliadora- Ahora ambos estáis en el bando correcto.

Sentí náuseas. Nunca estaría de su lado. Jamás. Voldemort volvió a dirigirse a sus seguidores.

-Vamos, en el salón nos espera una pequeña fiesta- Aproveché que todos empezaron a moverse para acercarme a Pettigrew.

Le agarré por el brazo para evitar que se escapara- ¿Cómo has podido vender a tus amigos?- Hablé con desprecio.

-Aprecio mucho mi vida, Lily- Intentó soltarse pero yo aumenté la fuerza de mi agarre.

-Eres un sucio traidor-

-¿Y tú no? También estas sentada en esa mesa, amiga mía- Todo mi cuerpo tembló de pura rabia. Le cogí por la nuca y le obligué a mirar mi brazo izquierdo.

-Yo no soy como tú-

-Claro que no, eres algo peor-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Respiré hondo llamando a mi autocontrol. Al parecer hoy estaba en mi destino matar a alguien.

-Te sientas a la derecha del Lord, sólo se me ocurre una forma para conseguir ese lugar … Eres su zorra. Y sólo Merlín sabe de cuántos más- En ese momento me quedé paralizada. Fue como si me hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada a la cara. De repente todas las piezas encajaron con total claridad.

Pettigrew se soltó de mi agarre y se colocó bien la túnica- Jamás vuelvas a hablarme así. A partir de ahora vas a respetarme o te arrepentirás.

No respondí. No podía. Alguien entrelazó su brazo con el mío- Vamos, querida- La voz de Voldemort sonó demasiado cerca. Torpemente le empujé lejos de mi.

-¡Liliana vuelve aquí!- La orden del Lord fue clara pero yo seguí avanzando hacia la chimenea. Sólo quería volver a la mansión, a casa.

Lucius me agarró del brazo. Forcejeé contra él mas no conseguí soltarme.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Pude notar por su voz que Voldemort estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Seguí luchando contra Lucius. No quería estar cerca de ese ser.

-Creo que no se encuentra bien, mi Lord- Intervino Malfoy con su acostumbrada indiferencia.

Voldemort cogió mi cara con algo de violencia y me obligó a mirarle. Iba a vomitar. Si no me soltaba inmediatamente acabaría echando hasta la primera papilla.

-Está muy pálida … Lucius, vas a tener que perderte la fiesta. Llévala a la mansión … Mejórate, querida- Por fin me soltó.

Lucius me metió a la chimenea. Lo último que vi fue la sonrisa maliciosa de Pettigrew mientras se acercaba al Lord.

-Me quiere a mi- Dije en un susurro nada más llegar a la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿Qué?-

-Voldemort me quiere a mi- Continué con la mirada perdida, parada en mitad de la sala de estar esperando que Lucius dijera algo, lo que fuera.

Sin embargo continuó en silencio. Algo dentro de mi volvió a hacer click. Su comportamiento en las últimas semanas … "Lucius Malfoy siempre gana" "El Lord no se interpondrá entre nosotros"

Giré la cabeza para mirarla, acto seguido avancé hacia él.

-Tu lo sabías- Siguió sin hablar- Y pretendías quedarte así, callado para que no pudiera hacer nada. Claro ¿Qué más da lo que ocurra con la sangre sucia? Total, yo ya me he divertido con ella – Estaba desquiciada, ya no sabía ni lo que decía.

Lucius avanzó un paso y se inclinó un poco sobre mi con una expresión temible- Cierra la boca. Voldemort jamás conseguirá lo que se propone. Eres mía.

-Claro que no. Si no lo haces tu lo haré yo-

-¿Hacer el qué?-

-Matarme. Ya te lo dije, no estoy dispuesta a volver a sufrir- Fui tajante.

Él puso una mano en mi espalda pegándome a su cuerpo. Emití un siseo por la presión que hacía sobre las heridas.

-Me prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo-

-Pues hazlo tu-

-No-

-Lucius, libérame, por favor-

-He dicho que no- Aumentó la presión en mi espalda- Y no hay más que hablar. Lo tengo todo controlado.

Le observé fijamente. Parecía tan seguro que le creí. Él me protegería, no había lugar a dudas. Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Su mano abandonó mi espalda, unos segundos después le escuché chasquear la lengua. La tenía manchada de sangre.

-Anda, sube a la habitación. Te curaré eso- Justo después recibí un beso en la frente.

-Derrochas caballerosidad, Malfoy … Pero con la mujer equivocada- Ese siseo me heló la sangre.

Miré al frente para encontrarme con un Lord Voldemort que difícilmente podía controlar su expresión de furia.

Lucius rodeó mis hombros con su brazo con una calma inverosímil. Su cara no expresaba absolutamente nada.

-Estaba disfrutando de la celebración cuando me lo dijeron. No lo creí … ¿Cómo iba a traicionarme mi mortífago más fiel? Pero ahí estas … Sujetando contra ti algo que no te pertenece-

Sentí como Lucius respiraba hondo.

-Sí me pertenece- Malfoy me colocó delante de él de un tirón. Me agarró del pelo e hizo que girara la cabeza. Mi tatuaje quedó al descubierto ante los ojos del Lord- Mía.

Voldemort apartó la mirada mientras hacía una mueca. Apretó los puños -¿Quieres saber por qué te elegí a ti, Lucius? ¿Quieres saber por qué de entre todos mi seguidores te escogí a ti para hacerte cargo de ella cuando la capturamos? Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de ver más allá de su sangre. Otros la habrían encontrado cuanto menos atractiva … Pero tu … Tan bien educado por Abraxas en los valores de la pureza de sangre jamás la verías como algo más que una sangre sucia, ninguna de sus cualidades serían apreciables por tus ojos. Pero al parecer me equivoqué … No estas tan ciego como creía … Tendré que remediar eso-

Voldemort siseó unas palabras que no llegué a entender mientras agitaba la varita. Una especie de humo negro salió de ella, pasó por encima de mi y se fijó en la cabeza de Lucius. Al segundo de contactar con él el humo se disipó.

Giré sobre mi misma. Parecía que no le había ocurrido nada pero cuando abrió los ojos el horror me inundó. El gris de sus ojos se había degradado hasta quedar blanquecino y la pupila había desaparecido.

Le vi parpadear con rapidez antes de que el horror también cubriera sus facciones. Le cogí de la túnica para que supiera que yo estaba con él pero me apartó con tanto fuerza que me tiró al suelo.

-Vas a pagar con sangre tu atrevimiento- Continuó Voldemort. Volvió a levantar su varita y le hizo un corte tan profundo en el torso que hasta me llegaron unas gotas de sangre.

Lucius soltó su bastón al caer al suelo. Tras eso fue un cruccio. Sus extremidades se retorcían en ángulos imposibles.

Todo lo rápido que pude gateé hasta el bastón de Lucius. Saqué la varita, apuntando al Lord lancé un expelliarmus. No le hizo mucho daño pero conseguí mi propósito, distraerle para que cesara la maldición.

Me puse en pie y me coloqué delante de Lucius con la varita en alto.

-Apártate, Liliana- Sacudí la cabeza. Voldemort apretó los dientes. Me lanzó un hechizo que repelí con facilidad. Sin embargo el segundo me lanzó hacia un lado.

La maldición cruciatus volvió a cernirse sobre Lucius. Me levanté, apreté con fuerza la empuñadura en forma de serpiente. Tenía que protegerle, daba igual la forma. Volví a lanzar un ataque. Voldemort lo reprendió y por ende la maldición se rompió.

Otra vez, me coloqué delante de Lucius.

-Apártate- Repitió- No quiero hacerte daño.

-Si quieres torturarle tendrás que acabar conmigo primero- La mandíbula de Voldemort se descolgó.

-Te has enamorado de él …- Esa afirmación me pareció tan ridícula que si la situación hubiera sido distinta me hubiera reído- Vas a pagar tu ingratitud, querida- Avanzó hasta quedar a mi lado, me obligó a girar para observar a Lucius.

-Aún tiene mucho que pagar antes de darle el regalo de la muerte … Y tú te encargarás de ello. Le torturarás cada día. Ni si te ocurra incumplir mi orden. Todo lo que has pasado te parecerá un juego de niños comparado con lo que os haré- Tras eso me tiró sobre Lucius, entró en la chimenea y desapareció entre llamaradas verdes.

Me aparté de Lucius, el cual aún tenía espasmos de dolor. Guardé la varita en su bastón, con dicho objeto aún en mis manos volví a su lado.

-¿Lucius?- Le llamé al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡No me toques!-Me apartó todo lo rápido que pudo.

-Lucius ...- Repetí-

-Maldita sea ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Estoy ciego!- Su tono no era enfadado si no más bien derrotado, avergonzado de si mismo. Como si ya no sirviera para nada.

Apreté los dientes. No iba a permitir que se viera a si mismo de esa forma. Tenía que hacerle reaccionar, hacerle ver que la vida seguía y que encontraríamos una solución a esto. No viviría eternamente en la oscuridad.

Me senté sobre sobre él. Se revolvió cuando hice presión sobre su herida. Coloqué el bastón de forma horizontal sobre su garganta e hice presión.

-Escuchame bien … Estás vivo, estamos vivos los dos. No nos ha podido separar. Eso es lo único que importa ¿Lo entiendes?- No recibí respuesta así que hice más presión sobre su cuello- Esto no ha acabado.

Lucius siguió en silencio y yo no dejé de estrangularle con el bastón. La vida es para los que no se dan por vencidos.

-Tienes … Razón- Aparté el objeto de él. Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Yo me alcé sobre mis piernas para no seguir presionando el corte de su torso.

Incliné la cabeza y rocé mi nariz con la suya- Te lo juro, volverás a ver la luz.

* * *

**Meiga Love Alaien: Bueno no ha habido un golpe de bastón pero si un … ¿Sucedáneo? XDD ¡Te quiero!**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Vaya, muchas gracias :) Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero te guste.**

**SpiritWing157: Espero que ahora sí encuentres la maldad que Voldemort le faltó en el anterior capítulo. Espero ansiosa tu opinión, sabes que es muy importante. Un besazo.**

**Severus: Parece que la torre de naipes se ha caído … O tal vez no … Veremos que pasa ;) **

**rosedrama: La locura de Voldemort no conoce límites. Lucius no se revelará directamente al Lord pero … Tal vez tenga algo preparado … ¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Entre la luz y la oscuridad

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**§ Entre la luz y la oscuridad §**_

_**Como el contraste de la oscuridad con la luz, gris, sin alma, sin pasado, sin futuro y con un presente torcido por la indecisión.**_

* * *

Abrí los ojos pero el hecho de que mis párpados ascendieran no cambió nada a mi alrededor. Oscuridad, densa y continua. A veces pensaba que me tragaría.

Lily cumplió la orden del Señor Tenebroso. Me torturaba justo a primera hora de la mañana hasta tal punto que ni si quiera me enteraba de cuando Voldemort venía a supervisar que todo se hiciera según su mandato.

Sin embargo cuando él se marchaba Lily se esmeraba en curarme. Había descubierto el laboratorio de pociones que había en uno de los sótanos y preparaba unos brebajes que restablecían mis fuerzas casi al instante.

A pesar de que ella había sido la que me había sacado del pozo de pesimismo y autocompasión en el que había caído la fuerza de Lily no era ilimitada. Si bien el tener que torturarme no suponía ningún trastorno para ella, el no encontrar la forma de devolverme la vista o alguna vía de escape al Lord, la hundía en su propia oscuridad.

Y así nos manteníamos, como en un tiovivo, girando sin control en algún lugar entre la luz y la oscuridad, con la certeza de que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir algo que hiciera que uno se soltara de la mano del otro y se cayera.

Mas yo aún tenía un as bajo la manga y no iba a esperar más. Aceleraría las cosas para poner en marcha mi plan.

Lentamente me incorporé hasta estar sentado en la cama. Me sentía desorientado. No saber qué hora era, o en qué lugar exacto me encontraba, era lo peor de todo esto. No soportaba no tener la situación bajo control.

-Dobby- Un fuerte crack me indicó que el elfo había acudido a mi llamado-

-Amo- Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de empezar.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las diez de la noche- Mis labios se torcieron en una mueca. Tal vez fuera demasiado tarde pero … No me importaba. Ahora mismo no estaba para preocuparme por nimiedades como el horario correcto para hacer visitas.

-Vas a ir a ver a Dumbledore y le vas a preguntar si ya se ha decidido-

-Como ordene, amo-

-Otra cosa más ¿Dónde está Lily?-

-La señorita está ...-

-Suéltalo de una vez- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Los elfos tenían el don de desquiciarme los nervios sólo con su presencia.

-Está en el salón, con el Señor Tenebroso- Mis músculos se tensaron al instante.

-Lárgate a hacer lo que te he dicho-

Cuando escuché la desaparición del elfo aparté las sábanas y me levanté. Tanteé por la mesilla de noche y allí estaba mi bastón apoyado contra ella.

Con el paso más rápido que podía, tocando cada objeto que encontraba a mi paso para guiarme, fui hacia la puerta. Dibujé un mapa mental del recorrido que tenía que hacer desde mi habitación hacia el salón.

Esa maldita víbora sólo pisaba mi casa por la mañana y no volvía hasta el día siguiente ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí ahora?

Según me acercaba al salón sus voces se volvieron más nítidas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haré?- Esa era Lily con claro tono de desafío.

-Oh querida, no quieres que le pase algo peor a tu amor- Voldemort se había formado una idea muy equivocada de nosotros. Lo nuestro era odio y posesión, no amor. No podía ser amor …

-Lucius no es mi amor-

-Bien, subiré a hacer una visita a Malfoy- Ya había empezado a bajar las escaleras que daban a l salón y pude escuchar claramente cómo Voldemort daba dos pasos.

-No- La voz de Lily nunca me pareció tan imponente como en ese momento.

-Entonces vendrás- Fue una afirmación. Iba tan concentrado en su conversación que me salté un escalón. Mis pies descalzos cayeron con tanta fuerza en el siguiente que no pude evitar soltar un gruñido de dolor-

-Vaya, vaya, el tercero en discordia- Murmuró Voldemort.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Agradecí que Lily no se moviera de su lugar para ayudarme a bajar, no era ningún inválido. Cuándo terminé de descender las escaleras la pelirroja habló.

-¿Sólo tengo que acompañarte? ¿A dónde?- Me guié por su voz para avanzar hacia ella. En pocos segundos estuve a su lado.

-Bueno, tendrás que hacer algo más … Eso y el lugar son … Una sorpresa-

Sentía a Liliana tensa a mi lado. Quería negarse, lo sabía, antes muerta que complacer en algo al Señor Tenebroso. Pero Voldemort la tenía más acorralada que nuca y yo era la causa.

-Está bien- La voz de Lily sonó entre dientes, como si le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo decirlas.

-Perfecto. Coge tu varita, nos vamos ya-

-No tengo varita-

-¿Ah no? Y cómo torturas a tu querido Lucius-

-Uso la suya-

-Pues coge la suya- El Lord se estaba impacientado.

Escuché un largo suspiro por parte de Lily, después sentí su mano sobre mi derecha con la que agarraba el bastón.

-Lucius ...-

-Llévatelo- Bruscamente le entregué el bastón, poniéndolo contra su pecho. Estaba haciendo lo inimaginable para mi, dejar mi precioso bastón a alguien. Pero era necesario. Así al menos no estarían Voldemort y Lily a solas dónde demonios fueran a irse. Habría algo de mi, mi presencia estaría allí aunque sólo fuera con mi bastón. Una pequeña barrera.

Liliana deslizó una vez más sus dedos por mi mano y después se alejó. No esperé a tener algún indicio del momento en el que abandonaran la mansión. Al instante me di la vuelta para regresar a la habitación.

* * *

Aparecimos a las afueras de lo que parecía un pueblo. Un escalofrío me recorrió, estaba nevando y yo sólo llevaba encima un vestido. El tiempo había volado y el verano nos había abandonado. Voldemort abrió un poco su capa, ofreciéndome un hueco en ella. Sacudí la cabeza bruscamente.

-Entonces muérete de frío-

Se colocó la capucha de su capa y empezó a caminar. Yo le seguí. El bastón de Lucius golpeaba contra el suelo con cada paso que daba. Lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que hasta me dolía la mano.

-¿Por qué?- Le oí preguntar.

-¿Por qué, que?- Respondí con voz seca.

-¿Por qué le proteges de mi? Si fuera al revés no le hubiera importado que yo te matara con tal de salvarse él.

-Te equivocas- Tal vez en algún momento hubiera sido así pero ahora Lucius no me entregaría al Lord -Y le protejo porque me pertenece. Haré cualquier cosa para mantenerle lejos de ti.

-Bueno eso lo comprobaremos dentro de poco-

Le miré apretando las mandíbulas pero no comenté nada más sobre eso. Ya nos habíamos internado en el pueblo. Era de noche por lo que nadie caminaba ya por las calles.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Mi querida Liliana, estamos en Godrics Hollow- Mi cuerpo tembló pero nada tuvo que ver el frío en ello.

-No...- Susurré y acto seguido di la vuelta dispuesta a emprender el camino de regreso.

Sin embargo Voldemort tenía otros planes para mi. Me agarró de la muñeca y me acercó a él.

-Y … ¿Ves esa casa de allí? -No quise mirar. Sólo quería soltarme de su agarre- Sí, la última de esa fila. Es la de tus amigos, los Potter ¿No te hace ilusión verles después de tanto tiempo? -Entonces empezó a reírde una forma cruel.

-Escúchame bien querida, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a llamar a la puerta de la casa y cuando te abran matarás a los padres –Empecé a negar con la cabeza. No iba a hacer eso. No lo haría. Eran mis amigos. No podría soportar cargar con sus muertes en mi alma.

-Tranquila, tranquila, yo estaré contigo- En ese momento sentí que me desmayaría. Esto tenía que se una pesadilla, no podía estar ocurriendo.

-No voy a hacerlo- Susurré.

-Sí que lo harás- Me acercó un poco más a él- Porque si no lo haces ese bastón será lo único que quede en este mundo de Lucius. Y … Una cosa más … Ni si se te ocurra intentar escapar, Bellatrix está por aquí.

Entonces me soltó y yo retrocedí a pasos agigantados. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, la introduje en mi pelo y tiré de él. Mis amigos o Lucius. La elección la había hecho mucho antes de salir de la Mansión Malfoy. Destrozada, herida en lo más profundo de mi alma, sin si quiera saber cómo, caminé hacia la casa y di dos golpes secos en la puerta.

El corazón me latía a tal velocidad que creía que se me saldría del pecho. Un sudor frío recorría mi frente y mi espalda.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por el quicio de la puerta vi a James con la varita en la mano. Tardó unos segundos pero me reconoció. Entonces abrió la puerta de par en par tirando la varita al suelo.

-¡Lily! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Lily estás viva!- Al segundo me había rodeado con sus brazos apretándome con una fuerza inmensa contra él. Ahora mismo podría afirmar sin asomo de duda que era el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡Elisabeth corre! ¡Es Lily!- Entonces me soltó. Dos lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Creí que nunca volvería a verte, amiga.

Entonces mi barbilla empezó a temblar. Una eternidad en el infierno no sería suficiente para expiar mi culpa.

-Lo... Lo sien..to, James- Elisabeth había bajado la mitad de las escaleras. Llevaba una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. Saqué la varita del bastón- Avada Kedavra.

El rayo verde impactó contra James que cayó al instante al suelo. Elisabeth soltó un grito atronador que hizo que mi corazón se retorciera de dolor y el niño que había en algún lugar de la casa empezara a llorar de una forma desgarrador.

La mujer reaccionó y empezó a subir las escaleras. Salté el cuerpo de James, subí de dos en dos las escaleras y la agarré del pelo en mitad del pasillo. El llanto del niño me taladraba la cabeza y me hacía jirones por dentro.

-Avada Kedavra- Repetí_**. **_Elisabeth cayó a plomo al suelo.

Guardé la varita en el bastón y lo apreté contra mi. Temblando como una hoja observé lo que había hecho. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos ¿En qué momento me había convertido en un monstruo?

-Lo has hecho muy bien, querida- Voldemort me pasó una mano por el pelo. No me aparté. No me quedaban fuerzas.

El Señor Tenebroso avanzó hasta la habitación del niño. El bebé no … No podría soportar ver eso. Precipitadamente eché a correr con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Al llegar a las escaleras mis pies se enredaron uno con otro por lo que acabé rodando hacia abajo.

Debido a los golpes sangre caliente empezó a brotar de una parte de mi cabeza. Me levanté, volví a pasar por encima de James y salí de la casa.

Caminé tambaleante, no sabía si quiera cómo me tenía en pie. Intentaba enfocar las vista pero los objetos se desdoblaban a mi alrededor. Sobre la nieve reflejó la luz verde y después llegó el silencio. Un silencio absolutamente acusador. Susurraba "Asesina" una y otra vez en mi oído. Quería que se callara, quería dejar de sentir que estaba podrida por dentro.

Un hechizo surgió de la nada tirándome al suelo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, sangre sucia? Hoy nada te va a salvar- Distinguí la voz de Bellatrix.

Una cuerda invisible se cerró sobre mi cuello, ahorcándome. No hice nada por defenderme. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia, pronto todo acabaría pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

De repente la presión cesó. Empecé a toser respirando de una forma muy irregular, tomando rápidas bocanadas de aire.

-Por fin ha llegado tu final- Bellatrix volvió a hablar. Distinguí cómo levantaba su varita.

-¡Avada kedavra!- Cerré los ojos apretando el bastón contra mi con tanta fuerza que si Lucius quería recuperarlo antes de enterrarme tendría que deshacerme las manos con ácido.

Sin embargo la luz verde desapareció y mi corazón seguía latiendo igual de rápido. Manteniéndose al borde del infarto.

Un gran peso cayó sobre mi. Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Bellatrix sobre mi. A pesar de que sus ojos se habían apagado en ellos todavía se podía ver locura.

Sin darme tiempo a salir del shock Voldemort me quitó a la mortífaga de encima con el pie y me levantó. Al segundo sentí un tirón en mi ombligo, nos habíamos desaparecido.

Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra la Mansión Malfoy se perfiló frente a mi. En un acto reflejó empujé a Voldemort, echando a correr hacia las grandes puertas de hierro forjado. Al acercarme a ellas estas se abrieron permitiéndome el paso. El Señor Tenebroso intentó seguirme pero en cuanto intentó poner un pie dentro del recinto de la mansión las puertas se cerraron.

Seguí corriendo a toda velocidad, atravesando los jardines de la mansión como una exhalación a pesar de dolor lacerante de mis pies. Pero por mucho que corriera nunca sería suficiente. Nunca podría dejarme a mi misma atrás, nunca podría huir de mi propia oscuridad. Me tenía atrapada. Llegué al interior, sin dejar de correr empecé a buscar a Lucius. Las lágrimas volvían a empañar mi vista.

Me golpeé contra el marco de la puerta al entrar en el salón pero eso no me detuvo. Subí las escaleras. Entré precipitadamente a la habitación sin quiera reparar en que Lucius estaba destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Había arrasado la habitación. Al no quedar más cosas que destruir se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a pegar puñetazos al suelo.

Yo por mi parte dejé caer el bastón al suelo, me pegué a una pared y resbalé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Llevé las rodillas a mi pecho, intentando hacerme lo más pequeña posible, intentando desaparecer, llorando los más silenciosamente que podía, odiándome cómo jamás había odiado a nadie.

En algún momento Lucius debió oírme.

-¿Mía? ¿Mía dónde estás? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Lo soltó todo de una vez. Giraba la cabeza rápidamente intentando localizarme.

Me arrastré hasta dónde se encontraba. Me colé entre sus brazos, sentándome en su regazo. Le abracé con fuerza y escondí la cara en su pecho.

-Habla de una vez, por favor- Su tono fue impaciente y brusco. Sin embargo sus brazos me envolvieron.

Yo no quería hablar, no quería decirlo. Ya bastante tenía con que todo se repitiera una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Sólo quería quedarme allí con él, escondida para todo la eternidad. Allí tenía algo de calor y de luz.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? ¡Voy a volverme loco si no me lo dices!-

-¡He matado a los Potter!- Solté a bocajarro- ¡Y luego el ha matado al niño!

"Los he matado" "Los he matado" Seguí repitiendo. La que iba a volverse loca era yo. Lucius se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Me frotaba la espalda, supuse que intentado calmarme.

-No podías hacer otra cosa, si no te hubiera matado. Eran ellos o tu-

-No … Eran ellos o tu- Puntualicé. Lucius me apretó con más fuerza contra él.

-No sé que hacer, Mía … Todo ha salido mal ...- No entendí a qué se refería. Aunque supuse que tendría algo que ver con el destrozo de la habitación.

No pregunté. Sólo cerré los ojos y respiré hondo dejando que el olor de Lucius me llenara por dentro. Deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

* * *

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: A veces el amor no lo puede todo. Veremos cuanto son capaces de aguantar ¡Nos leemos!**

**Rosedrama: Te puedo asegurar que Peter recibirá su merecido. Me alegra que te pareciera romántico, a mi me encantó hacer que Lucius dijera algo así ¡Un beso! **


	15. Luz

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Una vez más siento la tardanza. Sobre el capitulo me pronunciaré al final. Sólo lean._

* * *

_**§ Luz §**_

_**Lo que ha muerto en esa habitación no ha sido esa mujer. Lo que ha muerto ha sido el último aliento humano que me quedaba.**_

_**Entrevista con el vampiro.**_

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada al notar una mano sobre mí. Rápidamente enfoqué la vista en Dobby el cual había retrocedido varios pasos.

-Señorita … El Señor Tenebroso la espera en el salón– La criatura soltó la frase sin más. Tras eso desapareció.

Me llevé las manos al rostro. Todo había sido real. Tenía la misma ropa de anoche. El pelo revuelto con sangre seca pegada a él y los ojos hinchados de llorar.

Me giré a mirar a Lucius. Menos mal que tenía el sueño pesado, ni si quiera se había movido con mi brusco despertar.

Ambos estábamos en el suelo, rodeados de muebles destrozados así que supuse que tras quedarme dormida se limitó a dejarse caer conmigo en brazos.

Le dí una última mirada antes de ponerme en pie. Es curioso, dormido parecía que no había roto un plato en su vida.

No me molesté en cambiarme de ropa, ni arreglarme. Haría todo eso cuando ese ser que me esperaba en el salón se fuera.

Vi el bastón en el suelo, lo cogí y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido. No quería enfrentarme a Voldemort sola. Habría venido a comprobar si Lucius había recibido su tortura diaria. Hoy la sufriría yo por él.

El Lord estaba en mitad del salón. Al verme sonrió.

-Mi querida Liliana … ¿Cómo has dormido?- Los músculos de mi cara se tensaron al instante.

-No he torturado a Lucius- Dije con la voz seca, yendo directamente al grano.

-Tranquila, querida, otro lo hará por ti- El corazón me dio un vuelco.

-¿Qué?-

-Ayer hiciste un trabajo excelente así que he decidido liberarte de tu carga … Hoy mismo Lucius será trasladado a las mazmorras de la Mansión Riddle. Pettigrew se encargará de que siga pagando por su traición-

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No. ¡No!. NO.

-No … Puedes … Hacer … Eso- Pronuncié lentamente cada palabra.

-¿Por qué no?- Voldemort parecía divertido.

-Yo, hice …- Tragué saliva- Eso … -

-¿Para mantenerle lejos de mí?- Me interrumpió- Hay algo que debes aprender, Liliana -Se acercó a mí y me sujetó por la barbilla -Estáis en mis manos. Los dos. Me pertenecéis. Vuestra existencia puede alargarse y acortarse a mi placer. No se puede luchar contra mí- Entonces me soltó- Me siento magnánimo … Tienes una hora para despedirte de él-

Ni si quiera esperé a que se fuera, me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras. Dejé atrás la habitación dónde esperaba que Lucius siguiera durmiendo y entré en otra que resultó ser su despacho. Cerré la puerta y recargué la espalda contra ella. Tenía que pensar, tenía que hacer algo.

Con pasos lentos me acerqué al escritorio, lo rodeé y me senté en la silla. Dejé el bastón sobre mis piernas y después apoyé la cabeza sobre el tablero de la mesa. No podía permitir que eso sucediera pero … ¿Qué podía hacer? Cada vez me sentía más atrapada, más débil.

Levanté la cabeza al escuchar que alguien aparecía en la habitación. Dobby me miraba mientras se retorcía las manos, nervioso.

-Señorita … Dobby … - Alcé una ceja y dejé caer mi espalda contra el respaldo.

-Dobby ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada-

-Dobby sabe lo que va a hacer el Señor Tenebroso … Y aunque el amo le prohibió a Dobby hablar ... - La criatura calló súbitamente corrió hacia una pared y empezó a darse cabezazos contra ella.

Me levanté y con algo de dificultad conseguí agarrarle por el trapo que vestía. Al parecer quería contarme algo.

-La señorita debería saber …- Volvió a intentar ir hacia una pared.

-¡Dobby basta! Te prohíbo que te castigues – Me arrodillé en el suelo, delante del elfo ¿Y si lo que Dobby me quería contar servía de ayuda? Tenía que conseguir que hablara sin miedo -¿Cuál fue la orden exacta de Lucius?-

-El amo dijo que no le contara nada a extraños … Pasara lo que pasara-

-¿No te prohibió que me lo contaras a mí expresamente?- El elfo sacudió la cabeza -Entonces habla, no tengo mucho tiempo- Dobby volvió a retorcerse las manos. No parecía seguro.

-Cuando el señor tenebroso regresó el amo … - El elfo guardó silencio de nuevo. Respiré hondo. Estaba empezando a perder los nervios. – Abra los cajones del escritorio- Alcé una ceja al escucharle.

-Hágalo, señorita, ahí está … Todo-

Hice lo que me dijo. Sólo había dos. En el primero había dos carpetas.

-No me interesan los negocios de Lucius, Dobby-

-¡Lea!- Resoplé. Saqué la primera carpeta y leí. Esos papeles dejaban constancia del traspaso de la mitad del capital de Lucius de Gringotts a otro banco. Cogí la segunda carpeta. Esta contenía las escrituras de una casa en Venecia.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Murmuré.

-El amo fue a ver a Dumbledore. Le pidió ayuda para que ambos pudieran esconderse – Dejé caer la carpeta. Ahí estaba, la salida. Dumbledore nos sacaría de aquí. Huiríamos a Venecia y todo acabaría. Seguro que incluso Dumbledore podía encontrar la forma de devolverle a Lucius la vista – El profesor dijo que tenía que pensarlo -Continuó Dobby y yo le miré, sonriendo. La esperanza estaba abriéndose paso en mi interior.

-Anoche el amo me envío a preguntar si ya se había decidido-

-¿Y qué dijo?- Pregunté ansiosa.

-El profesor dijo … Dijo que si la vida empezaba a castigar al amo por sus pecados él no iba a impedirlo-

Mi sonrisa se deformó y mis manos temblaron. Dumbledore se había negado a ayudarnos. El defensor de la luz. El mismo al que se le llenaba la boca al hablar del amor se había negado a sacarnos de esta pesadilla. Ese fue el momento exacto en el que perdía la fe. Luz y oscuridad no eran más que la misma basura.

Pasé una mano sobre los papeles sonriendo con tristeza. Lucius había intentado liberarnos. El muy estúpido iba a llevarme a Venecia.

El reloj sonó. Y entonces supe que debía hacer. Liberarle. Sólo a él. Yo afrontaría después lo que viniera sola. Cogí el bastón y salí con rapidez hacia la habitación. Sólo quedaban quince minutos.

Entré y me quedé parada en el quicio de la puerta. Lucius se había levantado y ahora estaba sentado en mitad de la cama.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Me preguntó. Un escalofrío me recorrió y mi barbilla tembló.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté lentamente. No era el momento derrumbarse. Debía ser fuerte por los dos. Fui hacia la cama, me subí y gateé hasta dónde él se encontraba.

-En unos minutos Voldemort vendrá a llevarte a las mazmorras de la Mansión Riddle- Murmuré. Le observé detenidamente pero ni la más mínima emoción pasó por su rostro.

-Era cuestión de tiempo-

-He encontrado los papeles de la casa en Venecia- Eso si pareció contrariarle. Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la cama. Yo solté el bastón y le imité.

-Ibas a liberarme- Lucius levantó un brazo y enredó su mano en mi pelo, acercándome a él.

-Liberarnos, querida. Soy egoísta ya lo sabes. O nos salvábamos los dos o nada- Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos -Pero ahora todo eso da igual.

-Venecia ...-Volví a repetir yo. Ahora sintiéndome algo estúpida. Su idea era que los dos sufriéramos, pero no yo podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que se lo llevaran-

-Bueno, dijiste que siempre habías querido ir. Era … Un regalo- Al escucharle le rodeé por la cintura con los brazos. Le apreté con fuerza contra mí.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti- Dije sin soltarle- Voy a liberarte- Puso sus manos en mis hombros, separándome lentamente.

-Supongo que esta es la diferencia entre Gryffindors y Slytherins- Parpadeé sin saber qué quería decir- Tan asquerosamente estúpidos y altruistas- Entonces lo entendí. Él sabía lo que iba a hacer. Lo que él se había negado a hacer por mí. Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Sabes que Lucius viene del latín Lux que significa Luz? -Él alzó una ceja- Quiero que sepas algo. Lo que queda de mí … Lo poco que queda de mi corazón y mi alma es tuyo. No importa lo que pase a partir de ahora. Lo que sea de mí … Da igual. Mis sonrisas y mis lágrimas. Mi voz y mi sangre. Cada respiración y cada pensamiento. Cada latido de mi corazón. Todo es tuyo … Mi Luz-

Le vi sonreír e inclinarse sobre mí hasta que nuestras frentes se unieron.

-Mía- Susurró rozando mis labios al hablar. Tanteé sobre la cama y saqué la varita del bastón.

Entonces me besó. Mi corazón se aceleró y le correspondí como si no hubiera un mañana. De hecho yo no vislumbraba uno. El beso terminó y yo puse la punta de su varita en uno de sus costados.

-Je te hais, mon amour* … Avada Kedavra- Cerré los ojos pero la luz verde traspasó mis párpados.

Los brazos de Lucius dejaron de sujetarme y cayó sobre la cama. Voldemort ya no podría hacerle ningún daño. Era libre. Estuviera dónde estuviera, seguro que era mejor que esto.

Observé como sus pupilas recuperaban ese precioso color gris. Y tal como el me dijo una vez, fue lo último que ví. Ya no había luz que alumbrara mi vida.

Giré la cabeza al escuchar una risa estridente y cruel. Voldemort estaba justo a lado de la cama observando el cuerpo de Lucius.

-Le has matado …- Soltó otra carcajada.

Lentamente me bajé de la cama. Le observé sin ningún tipo de expresión en mi rostro y después abandoné la habitación. Silenciosa, vacía, como un espectro que vaga en la oscuridad.

* * *

-¿Has hecho lo que te dije Dobby?-

-Sí, aquí está el bastón original. El amo está siendo enterrado con una copia, como usted ordenó- Asentí lentamente.

-Muy bien. Escóndelo- Entonces el elfo desapareció.

El viento frío daba de lleno en mi cara, dañándola como si fuera un cuchillo. Sin embargo me mantuve allí observando desde el balcón el funeral de Lucius. Allí estaban Voldemort, Severus, Peter y un montón de mortífagos más. Como si alguno de ellos realmente lamentara su muerte.

Sobre cómo murió lo único que se dijo fue que un auror fue el responsable y que ocurrió en el Callejón Knockturn. Voldemort en un acto de benevolencia, según él, decidió ocultar su traición.

No había por qué llorar por él. Lamentarse por los muertos era un pérdida de tiempo pues éramos los vivos los que seguíamos encadenados a las miserias de la vida.

Pero toda la hipocresía que estaba viendo ahora mismo me repugnaba y sólo hacía que mi odio aumentara. Todos ellos eran culpables de algo. Voldemort, Severus, Pettigrew … Culpables de mi desgracia. Y el resto tenía infinidad de vidas a sus espaldas.

Me giré al escuchar pasos que acercaban.

-Vengo a informarte, querida -Salí del balcón, tranquila, observando a Voldemort con indiferencia- Lucius te nombró nombró su única heredera-

Aparté la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Yo no quería nada. Maldito estúpido.

Voldemort colocó su dedo índice debajo de mi barbilla y me hizo mirarle- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Sonreí. Estaba esperando esa pregunta. Ahora es cuando el juego comenzaba. Voldemort me quería … Entonces me iba a tener.

-En esa hora que me diste … Estuve pensado ... Y tienes razón. Te pertenezco. Todo este tiempo estaba luchando contra mi destino … Pero me dí cuenta y lo he remediado-

Esas palabras salieron de mi boca con una naturalidad asombrosa. Es lo que tenía no tener un corazón, ni un alma. Sólo odio, profundo e irracional, corriendo por mis venas.

El Lord sonrió complacido- Me alegra que hayas visto la luz, querida-

Me ofreció su brazo y lo cogí sin ningún tipo de reparo. Juntos salimos de la habitación y abandonamos la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

_***Te odio, amor mío.**_

* * *

_Lo siento, pero así debía ser. Podéis crucciarme en los reviews. Como os podéis imaginar este fic está llegando a su fin. Sólo quedan dos capítulos más que subiré tan pronto como pueda. Gracias a todos por leer, de verdad._

* * *

_**West: Bueno aquí tienes la respuesta a tu preguntar. Me alegra mucho que te parezca emocionante, de verdad :)**_

_**Severus: Sólo voy a decirte lo mucho que necesito saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo.**_

_**Meiga: Muchas gracias cariño. Ya sabes lo muy importante que es tu opinión para mi. Te quiero.**_

**_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: ¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que este capítulo contesta todas tus __preguntas. Gracias por leer :) _**


End file.
